Thor: The Long Fang
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: After the defeat against Malekith and Ultron, a new villain rises, along with a new hero. Thor and Jane try to make plans for their future, and run into one of Jane's friends. As a mysterious group begins to attack the Nine Realms, Jennifer Robinson must help Thor to defend them. They are pulled into the Bifrost, only to discover Loki is still alive. Will he help them, or not?
1. Chapter 1

THOR

The Long Fang

 **Hello everyone! This story has been on my mind for two years, and it feels good to finally write it down and publish it. My OC superhero team has decided to see what the Marvel World is like. I do not own Marvel, but Element Supreme is mine. Sorry about confusing backstories as my characters are full of them. But I'm sure y'all are here for Thor and Loki.** **?** **I'm a little nervous about this story, but also excited! It's been a while since I've been here. Hope you enjoy! Whatever readers I have left…**

 **Also, this is my first Marvel fic, so I guess that adds to my being nervous.**

 **(Takes deep breath)**

 **Here goes! ^_^**

Prologue

The night was nice and cooler than previous nights. Odin Borson had kept the window open as he stood, looking out into the city with his hands behind his back, waiting for his son to appear. He was going to leave tonight, he just knew it. He wondered how he could stop his son from leaving.

He heard those gentle footsteps coming closer to the front door. Without having to turn around, he knew it was him. It was the man whom he had come to truly love as his son.

"Loki," Odin finally turned around to see Loki standing close to the door, about to leave. Loki paused and lowered his hand he had placed on the door.

"I should've known you'd be here…" Loki said quietly. "I take you've come to stop me."

"I was hoping…" Odin said. "Or at least get an explanation out of you."

"Haven't I explained myself _enough_?" Loki asked. "All the guilt Frigga tried to lay on me has finally caught up… I need to get away… I don't know who I am anymore…"

"And you think running away will help?" Odin asked. "Loki, you are not the only one who has made mistakes around here. You said so yourself; _I_ have made mistakes. I _still_ make mistakes."

Loki didn't answer him at first.

"But I can't stop you… it's about time I let you spread your wings… Will you ever come back?"

"I don't know…"

"What about the Throne?"

Loki thought about that question for a moment. Thor had told him directly he would not have it, and Balder decided he wasn't cut out for being a king. His excuse was being the youngest.

"I don't know about that either…" Loki admitted. Lately, he had lost his appetite for a throne. At least at this moment. Maybe he would return and claim the throne if his father still offered it to him… but now, all he wanted to do was find a way to pay for his mistakes.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Odin said. "But until then… whenever you return…you'll always be welcome."

"Thank you… Father…"

Odin smiled at Loki, pleased to hear him call him 'Father' again. "Before you go… tell me something."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

Loki hesitated before nodding and turning to Odin.

"Well, I was going to at first…but when I told you that I had died… I saw a look in your eye…it really looked like grief and sadness. I could tell your heart was broken. And when you fell into the Odinsleep from your grief… I knew I had doomed all of us. So, I realized my only option was to help you, and if anyone realized it was me on the throne…well… that would have ended poorly…" Loki sighed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be selfish, I just didn't want to leave Asgard in a state of panic…"

"And for that, I forgive you." Odin smiled and winked at his son. "Be safe… my son."

"Thank you," Loki nodded as he pushed the door open. He took a few steps outside, and paused as he breathed in the fresh air. He began to walk down the stairs. He paused again, unaware of Odin watching him from the open door. The guards began to seem uneasy as they watched Loki sway slightly. Odin began to walk toward him, sensing something wasn't right. Loki reached at his forehead before closing his eyes and slowly collapsing on the stairs.

"Loki!" At this point, Odin rushed to his son's side, followed by the two concerned guards. Odin placed his hand on Loki's forehead. "He's burning up!" Odin said, turning to the guards. "One of you, get the healer," One guard immediately took off. "You," Odin pointed to the remaining guard. "Help me get him back to his room." He and the guard had one of Loki's arms around their shoulders. "He shouldn't be traveling in this state." Odin decided aloud. "I knew he was off…I just couldn't figure it out…"

After they had helped Loki into his bed, and the healer came with medicine, and told Loki to rest, Odin sat by his bedside for a moment.

"Father…" Loki muttered quietly, sweat pouring down his face. "What's going on?"

"You have an intense fever. Stay under the blanket and sweat this out. There's also water beside your bed. It may help cool you down too." Odin replied.

"How did I get sick?"

"You're going through a metamorphosis, my son. What you have been doing lately, has been the opposite of your character. Now, your mind is at war with itself."

"I don't feel right…" Loki groaned.

"I know," Odin soothed. "It's hard, but once you come out of it, you will become a better man. And the wonderful prince you were always meant to be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I keep having this thought I should put in my author's note, but then I keep forgetting what it was…one job.**

 **Anyways, here's chapter 1, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Plans

"Well, here we are, in Manhattan." Darcey proclaimed, walking into the rented apartment, Ian walking behind her carrying both their luggage. "Hope no aliens attack us again."

Thor smiled and shook his head as he and Jane laid their suitcases by the door. "I can assure you they won't." He reassured her.

"Ah, good ol' New York." Erik Selvig grumbled. They had to wake up early in the morning to catch a flight at 5am. It took them a while to get a taxi, and a few families fought them for the taxis. Erik of all of them was the most exhausted. According to Darcey, he was still 'banana-balls'…

"So Erik," Jane said. "Remind me why we are here…"

"Not sure," Erik admitted. Jane figured he was too tired to give all the details at the time. "But Coulson asked me to come to the meeting this morning."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. wants you to help them?" Jane asked.

"Not… necessarily," Erik replied. "I'm going to the Avenger's Tower."

"The Avengers…?" Jane asked.

"I think you forgot what happened last time you worked for Fury…" Darcey stated.

"Darcey," Jane hissed, gently smacking her friend's shoulder. "Try to be sensitive!"

"It's not my fault that Thor's crazy brother came and started breaking things." Darcey raised her hands in defense.

"Darcey, shush!" Jane snapped. The four mortals turned to Thor, some looking at him nervously, while Darcey was curious for his response.

Thor was silent for a moment. "Loki is dead…" Thor said. "He will not torment us any more… but I do care of how you speak… Loki may not really be of blood, but I grew up believing him to be my brother. He died trying to save me and Jane."

"Oh…" Darcey said, nodding her head in understanding. "I didn't know that… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry my friend," Thor smiled.

"Well," Erik stretched. "I'd better get over there." He turned and placed a hand on Darcey's shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about Darcey." He reassured her. "It'll be fine. It's just a meeting."

"Uh… okay…" Darcey nodded. With that, Erik left, while Darcey and Ian left to pick up some breakfast for the remaining four.

Jane began to unpack her gadgets onto the kitchen table. Thor carefully placed the Mjolnir onto a hook by the door. Jane began to examine her old scanner.

"The readings are off again…" She mused before banging it onto the table. "What's going on…?"

"Jane," Thor gave her a big smile, walking over to her side and taking her hand. "Remember the plan?"

"Oh, yeah…" Jane hurriedly placed the scanner back onto the table. She and Thor walked over to the sofa and sat down, cuddling together. "So… what do you want to talk about first?"

Thor and Jane had decided once they could get a moment in Manhattan to talk about their future together. Some things had seemed unorganized ever sense they had left London. Now that things had seemed to settle down, they finally were able to plan for their future more effectively.

"I don't know…" Thor admitted. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Jane said. "There is one thing that's been on my mind… You were supposed to be the heir to the throne of Asgard… what's going to happen now? Are you going to take it?"

"I told my Father I didn't care what would happen… as long as I'm with you." Thor replied. "But no, I also told him that I couldn't protect the Nine Realms on the Throne. So I turned it down."

"And Loki can't take it…" Jane said. "Don't you have another brother?"

"Hm? Balder…? He never had the appetite to take the Throne. He knew his place, and for that, he's a noble warrior."

"What will happen?" Jane asked. "Are there any stewardships, or… how does that work?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Thor replied. "I just want to think about my life with you."

Jane smiled. "All right… You don't mind that we travel a lot, do you?"

"Of course not," Thor smiled back at her. "It is a dream to see the different Midgardian sights!"

Jane's smile grew wider. "I'm glad… so, I guess there's only one thing to worry about at this moment… are we getting married?"

Now Thor's grin had grown wider. "Yes, I guess we need to decide; when?"

Jane thought for a moment. "You're right… Now would be a good time to plan."

"We'd better do this right." Thor said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"I need to make an urgent phone call to The Man of Iron." Thor replied, getting his cellphone out. "How do I make calls again…?" He asked, scrolling through his contacts. "Oh wait, I've got it… I wonder what fancy places we can go to eat?"

"Oh, Thor…" Jane rushed to his side, grabbing his phone. "You don't have to do that. If you're planning on proposing, it doesn't have to be perfect."

"Are you sure?" Thor asked. "This is a first for both of us after all."

"Sure I'm sure!" Jane said. "Just let it happen naturally."

"Very well," Thor said. Suddenly his phone buzzed. "Oh, it's Stark. _At a meeting, what's up?_ " He read aloud.

"Oops." Jane said. "Just say _sorry, taken care of…_ and I can help you find the emoji's so you can send him a smiley face…"

Jb

As the day lagged on, Darcey and Ian returned with breakfast and groceries. Erik's meeting had ended, but stayed longer to evaluate some things further, still not giving the rest of the team any details. At last, before dinner, he returned.

"I have news." He announced as he returned. "We don't have to cook tonight!"

"And…?" Jane asked.

"I just contacted an old friend of mine. She wants us to come over to her house for dinner."

"What about your meeting?" Jane asked again, wanting details. "What was that all about?"

"That's a discussion for after I meet with Mrs. Robinson." Erik replied. "Everyone, get your coats."

"Wait… Robinson…" Jane's face suddenly brightened.

"Yes," Erik replied. "Jenny's grandmother… you remember Jenny, right?"

"Yes!" Jane replied excitedly. "We still keep in touch! We used to just be pen pals, but until we discovered email, we talk often!"

"She may be there tonight," Erik said. Jane hastily put on her coat.

"I haven't seen her since she graduated high school!"

"Which was like… three or four years ago?" Darcey asked.

"Three," Jane confirmed. "I hope she's there… Then it'll be easier to put up with Alice and Lala…"

"Who is _Lala_?!" Darcey asked, clearly disgusted by the name.

"Oh, Jenny's cousin, Charlotte… she's kind of a brat…" Jane replied.

"But Joey just got his license." Erik added.

"Little Joey?" Jane asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yep…not so little anymore." Erik said. "Is everyone ready? Let's get going!"

Jb

Hilma Robinson was completely beside herself when the science team showed up. Despite her old age, she was a bundle of energy.

"Jane! It's been a long time!" She said, embracing Jane and kissing her on the cheek. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Darcey, and her boyfriend Ian." Jane gestured to her friends.

"You are so beautiful, I can't handle it!" Hilma said, taking Darcey's hand. "You look a lot like my granddaughter, Jenny! Ugh! Just what I need, _more_ disgustingly beautiful people in my life!" Hilma seemed to have a lot of tact, because she had the whole team laughing with her straight-forward comments.

"Erik…you have aged!" She grasped the shoulders of Erik, who was now blushing.

"And… this is Thor," Jane said, gesturing to the Norse god.

"Thor…?" Hilma gasped, walking toward him, her energy seeming to die down a little. "So…the legends are true…" She examined him in awe. "I am amazed." She took his hand, patting it gently. "It is an honor to meet you…"

"Mrs. Robinson was born and raised in Sweden." Erik explained. "She moved to America before World War 1 started. She met Thomas Robinson after World War II ended."

"Yes," She turned back to Erik. "He claimed to have met Steve Rogers, I didn't believe him. He spent most of his time during the war finding lost art. He was told he was too short to fight in the war, so reclaiming stolen art was his way of taking part. Afterwards, he became a painter, and passed that down to our oldest son, Charles. Now his daughter has been doing it more lately."

"So, Jenny's taking up painting?" Jane asked.

"Oh yes," Hilma nodded. "And is loving it. She's thinking of switching her major to art, although, she really likes her job at the News Station."

"That's right! She's told me about that!" Jane said.

"Are there any other activities this young lady does?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she's been into self-defense and martial arts ever since she was six years old. Why do you ask?" Hilma replied.

"Oh…" Thor hesitated. "No reason…"

Before anyone could say anything else, a young, skinny, blonde girl walked in. "Ugh, look what the cat dragged in." She stated, glaring at Jane. She looked like she was at least eighteen years old.

"Uh…hi Charlotte…" Jane replied, trying to sound polite.

"Now Lala," Hilma grasped her granddaughter's arm. "Try to be cheerful."

Lala sighed. "All right… but can we please stop calling me Lala?"

"Face it," A young, tall man walked into the room. "That name is sticking."

"Joey!" Jane gasped. "Wow you're… you're so tall! And handsome! How did that happen?!"

Joey shrugged. "Growing up is great, I guess…"

"Everyone, come," Another woman stepped out, gesturing everyone to come into the dining room. "Dinner is ready." The woman looked to be almost in her fifties, and looked like the older version of Lala.

"Oh, and this is Alice," Erik replied. "Jenny's aunt. Lala and Joey's mom."

"So, is Jenny going to be joining us tonight?" Jane asked Hilma urgently, once everyone had sat down and began eating.

"I invited her to come," Hilma replied. "But she said she had an obligation. She needed somewhere to be tonight."

"Oh," Jane lowered her eyes in disappointment.

"But she said she would be back at some point tonight." Hilma said. "It may interest you to know she doesn't live too far away from here."

"Like the next building over." Joey added.

"Really?" Jane's eyes lifted in excitement again.

"Yes," Hilma smiled and nodded.

"Has she been keeping up acting?" Jane asked.

"She hasn't been doing a lot of that lately…" Hilma admitted. "I haven't seen her on a stage in three years…"

Jane looked up in surprise. "Three years…? But it's her dream!"

"Yeah, but the people in the Theatre Department are all punks!" Joey said bluntly.

"Joey," Alice said sternly.

"Well, it's true!" Joey defended. "They don't care about her. They don't care that she can sing, dance, and act!"

"Well," Alice said, setting her cup down. "That girl needs to get her life in order and sort out her priorities! She couldn't even make it to dinner!"

Thor, sensing all Alice wanted to do was rant, began to goof off. He started tapping his fork gently on a plate.

"And that unrealistic dream of hers! She's just like her father- chasing daydreams and never catching them! It's a wonder how he was able to keep his other job before he got shot!"

"Now Alice, we don't talk about that," Hilma scolded. "It was devastating to Eloise, and Jenny."

"And that's the only reason she had her take lessons from that… Kaizen man."

"Sensei Kaizen," Joey corrected.

"Now look at Jenny… She's turned out to be a daydreamer like her father, and wastes her spare time in her…dojo…"

Thor silently pretended to doze off. The only one who had caught him was Joey. He snickered at Thor.

"A dojo… who would keep a dojo in their apartment? Her roommates must _hate_ it!"

"I wish my roommate had a dojo in _her_ apartment." Darcey smiled, glancing at Jane.

Alice ignored Darcey and continued her rant about Jenny and her parents. How they made too many mistakes on her, how she hasn't been successful in the life she was trying to build for herself. Blah, blah, blah… Eventually, Jane noticed Thor's antics and kicked him in the leg.

"Well, thanks for the dinner." Jane said to Hilma, once dinner was finally over. "I'm stuffed."

"That's what I like to hear." Hilma smiled, leading them to the door. "So, where will you go to now?"

"Home," Darcey said. "I'm about to have a food coma…"

"I like to hear that too!" Hilma cheered.

"Actually," Jane turned to Thor. "If it's not too much trouble, we could try to see Jenny."

"I would love to meet your friend!" Thor replied.

"Of course," Hilma said, giving them directions to Jenny's apartment. "I'm sure she would love to see you!"

"We can head over now." Jane said. "Thanks Mrs. Robinson."

"Please, it's Hilma," She gave Jane a warm smile. "Joey! Say goodnight!"

Joey jumped when Hilma called out his name. He looked up from his phone, about to send a text message. "Oh, um… good night…" He said, seeming frantic.

"Good night," Jane replied. After they closed the door Jane turned to Darcey. "Do you guys want to come with us, or should we meet you back at the apartment?"

"I'd love to come!" Erik said. "It's been long…"

"I guess I can force myself to stay awake for a little longer…" Darcey replied. "Besides, I gotta meet this girl, she sounds awesome!"

"That she is," Jane said. She turned to Erik. "Is it just me, or did Joey seem kind of jumpy just now?"

Erik shrugged. "Not sure…"

 **So…when I was nineteen and went to visit my family in Canada, my great-aunt, (who is very spry for her age) came up to me and grabbed my hand and told me that I was "disgustingly beautiful". I was like "Um…thanks?" And then as she turned to leave, she called out to my Uncle Gordon (her nephew), saying; "I love ya! I'm not** ** _in love_** **with ya, but I love ya!**

 **So, basically, Hilma Robinson is based off my great aunt. I just had to put in the "disgustingly beautiful" comment.**

 **Hope you liked it! Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! Now what was that thing I wanted to tell y'all…..? I think it was that this story takes place after Age of Ultron, and before Guardians of the Galaxy 2…but I don't think it was that. Oh well, still important for y'all to know nonetheless.**

 **Anyways, I'm excited for this chapter. Try to think of the Yellow Trailer theme song from RWBY.**

Chapter 2

Club Junior

About an hour earlier, Jennifer Robinson was indeed busy. She had a certain place to get to. Driving through town on her motorcycle, in a new catsuit as a gift from S.H.I.E.L.D, she glanced around at the buildings and scenery. This area wasn't too bad for gangsters to meet around. Despite what had been going on for the past two years, Jenny was in no mood to track down gangsters. But she felt obligated to show up this night. After all, it was a Friday night…why not?

She pulled over by the fancy, lit-up building. It was covered in neon lights, and she could hear the music playing inside. It was fast, upbeat, and strangely uplifting.

 _Yeah, this is my jam!_ She thought. _These people have good taste!_ She got off her motorcycle and walked over to the building. The fancy, sliding doors opened for her as she walked in. The music became louder, and she couldn't help but to walk with the beat, being a music lover. She paused and looked around the club. Club Junior was known for having high-tech for the dance floor, and also a classic DJ. He was wearing a bear-suit…for some odd reason. Jenny ignored him and looked towards the bar. A man dressed nicely was speaking with two women. They were wearing beautiful dresses and feathers. She quickly walked over to them. Once the man noticed her, he waved his hand to dismiss the two ladies. They walked away, sensing he wanted to talk to Jenny alone.

 _Good, I have him just where I want him._ Jenny thought. She turned to the bar tender. "Strawberry sunrise- non-alcoholic, with ice," She placed her order. "Oh! And one of those little umbrellas!"

"Aren't you a little young to be coming to this club, kid?" The man finally addressed her.

"Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" Jenny retorted.

"So, you know who I am…" Junior said. "You gotta name Shorty?"

Jenny winced at that before turning towards Junior. "Oh, I have several, but instead of Shorty, you can just call me _Ma'am_!" She quickly grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back, and pinned him down onto the counter.

"Ow!"

"They say you know everything," Jenny continued, whipping out a picture of one of her enemies. "Tell me where I can find this man, and I'll let you go."

"I've never seen him before, I swear!" Junior whimpered in pain.

"Excuse me?!" Jenny growled, gripping his arm tighter.

"I swear… _Ma'am_ …" Junior winced.

Jenny looked around and noticed more nicely dressed men staring at her. "Oh, looks like we've got an audience… this must be totally embarrassing for you… awkward…" She teased.

"Listen, Shorty- Ma'am! If you wanna make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go- _now!_ " Junior pleaded. He sighed in relief when Jenny unhanded him and stepped back.

"You'll pay for that, Shorty." Junior said, walking away.

 _Call me that again, punk!_ Jenny thought bitterly. She ran to catch up to Junior.

"C'mon Junior, I was just messing around, don't get so sensitive! Wanna kiss and make up?"

"Huh?" Junior turned in surprise. Jenny giggled at him. "Uh, okay…" He leaned down, close enough for Jenny to quickly throw her fist and punch him. He flew back into a shelf with wine bottles falling all around him.

Junior's men gathered around Jenny, ready to attack her. But Jenny was ready to take out her weapons, stretching one out into a staff. She began to fight them off single-handedly. The DJ suddenly pulled out a gun and began to shoot at Jenny. She quickly rolled and dodged his bullets. She ran up to him and kicked him down, and kicked his gun out of his reach.

The records kept playing, despite the fact they had been knocked down.

Jenny looked over to see the two fancy ladies walking onto the dance floor. She walked over to face them.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" One asked the other.

"I don't know Misha, but we should teach her a lesson." The other replied.

Jenny smiled, and pulled her staff in half. She shook each piece until the chains stretched out to reveal nun-chucks.

Jenny faced both head-on, throwing one over her onto the ground. The other gal seemed to be tougher than the other. Her kicks and punches were stronger, but Jenny managed to block them with the chains. Finally, Jenny was able to throw her down too.

After that battle was over, Jenny found herself face-to-face with Junior. He held what looked like a rocket-launcher.

"You're gonna pay for this Shorty." He growled at her.

"Heh," Jenny gently shook her nun-chucks again, reattaching them into a staff.

The man swung his gun over her head. She quickly dodged him and rolled away. They were caught in a battle of swinging their weapons at each other. He finally fired his rocket-launcher, nearly hitting Jenny, and sending her flying backwards. She quickly stood up and lunged at him again, wrapping her staff around his gun. They were tangled in this tug-of-war for a moment. Once slip meant one of them would have to let go and lose their weapon. Jenny finally spun around, not letting go of her staff. She flung Junior across the room, now having possession of his rocket-launcher.

She gasped once she realized what he was holding.

Her yellow scarf.

This scarf was a gift from one of her best friends. The very friend who had died trying to help her. The very friend she was investigating for; tracking down the man who had killed her. Junior must have ripped it off her when she was spinning.

Now Jenny was really fired up. He called her short and ripped her scarf off…he was asking for missing teeth.

Jenny dropped the large gun, put her staff away, and began to sprint towards Junior. She ran her fist into his face, sending him flying through the front doors, shattering the glass.

Jenny walked past the unconscious Junior lying on the ground, covered in glass. She picked up her scarf. Her heart dropped when she realized she didn't find any answers this night. She felt disappointed.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked it over. Her cousin, Joey, had been trying to text her. She didn't feel it buzzing with all the loud music, fighting, and gunshots… She read over the messages.

 _Jenny, Jane is coming over!_

 _Sorry, she's coming over to your house_

 _Jenny, are you there?_

 _Jenny? Jenny!_

 _Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, Jenny!_

 _JEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

 _JENNY, SHE IS LEAVING THE APARTMENT NOW! SHE WILL BE COMING GET YOUR BUTT HOME NOW!_

"Geez kid," Jenny giggled, looking at the time. "She didn't leave that long ago…maybe I can make it…" She realized she was going to have to change into normal clothes, instead of her brown-leather catsuit… who knows what Jane would think of her?

Jenny quickly hopped onto her bike and drove back to her apartment. She parked in the basement parking, in her spot as usual, and took the stairs to get to the ground level. From outside, she could see Jane of some of her friends walking up the stairs.

Jenny decided to take a different route. She quietly ran to the fire escape. She jumped as high as she could, reaching for the bottom of the ladder. She couldn't quite reach the bottom rim.

"Ugh…" She took a couple steps back, and then ran, jumped on a fire hydrant, and snatched the rim. She quickly climbed up to the third floor, right into her window. She shared a room with her friend, Summer, who was minding her own business doing her homework, twirling her short, red hair. She was surprised to find Jenny climbing through the window.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" She asked teasingly.

"N-nothing," Jenny replied, trying to catch her breath. She quickly began to unzip her catsuit.

"Looks hot, Jenny," Summer teased again. Jenny ignored the compliment. "So, did you find anything?" She added.

"No," Jenny said. Momo, Jenny's pet monkey, was asleep on her perch. Momo was a cari-blanco, often mistaken as a capuchin. Jenny had found her abandoned and was able to get a permit to keep and take care of her… thanks to her friend Audrey.

"Hey Jenny," Marina, their other roommate peeked in. "There's someone here to see you, I told her I wasn't sure if you were home yet…She said her name is Jane Foster. What do you want me to tell her?" Marina was originally born in Mexico, but her family moved to America when she was in Middle School. English was only her second language, but she spoke pretty well- and she had the cutest Spanish accent ever!

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute…" Jenny replied. After Marina left, Summer set down her book.

"Jane Foster? As in email-friend Jane Foster?" She asked.

"Yes," Jenny said, struggling to get her arm out of the catsuit. "Summer, hurry! Help me! I can't let her know what I've been doing."

Summer quickly helped her remove the catsuit. "You're sweating… Let's drown you in perfume because you _stink_!"

"Yeah, I noticed!" Jenny snapped. "Give me a script." She continued.

"You were just on a hot date." Summer quickly replied. "With Dean."

"A hot date with Dean…" Jenny repeated, as she sorted through her nice clothes. "I think she'd buy that."

"I know I would," Summer said, winking at Jenny.

"Oh, shut up!" Jenny snapped. "Dean and I don't know each other _that_ long!"

"Okay, just sayin', you two blend well," Summer said, folding up Jenny's catsuit.

Jenny was now wearing a green outfit. Her tank-top was dark-green with a lighter green cardigan. She wore a skirt with mint-green leggings, dark green leg-warmers, and flats. She took off her scarf, folded it nicely, and placed it gently on her pillow.

"How do I look?" Jenny asked.

"Cute," Summer said. "Okay, considering how things are going with Dean, it was a _cute_ date."

"Let's just stick with date." Jenny said, spraying perfume all over herself.

She took a deep breath before walking out into the living room, where Jane and her friends were waiting.

"Jane!" She gasped, running over to give her pen-pal a hug.

"Jenny!" Jane returned the hug. "It's been too long! What have you been up to? You smell amazing!"

"Oh, I was busy tonight, I had a date…" Jenny said.

"No way!" Jane smiled. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I had just got home I… I barely had time to change…"

Jane quickly turned to introduce Jenny to Darcey and Ian. Thor circled around Jenny, examining this short mortal.

"Uncle Erik!" Jenny rushed forward to give Erik a hug.

"Uncle?" Darcey asked.

"Oh, my dad was a science enthusiast," Jenny explained once she pulled away from Erik. "I was really little when I first met Uncle Erik, and I was afraid of him. My dad told me to call him 'Uncle', so I wouldn't be."

"You were afraid of Erik?" Jane asked.

"She used to be afraid of a lot of strangers." Erik added. "Looks like the self-defense classes paid off."

"More than you know," Jenny muttered.

"Oh, Jenny," Jane said. "One more person, this-"

"Painter," Thor quietly whispered into Jenny's ear. Jenny wasn't sure what startled her more; his sudden low voice, or the fact that he knew who she was. Jenny gasped and by impulse, turned and whammed her fist into Thor's cheek.

"Ow!" His head turned.

"…is Thor…" Jane hesitatingly finished her introduction.

"Oh!" Jenny gasped again. "I am so, so, sorry! I'm still timid and I don't know my own strength! Sensei Kaizen told me I needed to learn to control it-"

"No," Thor raised a hand apologetically. "The fault is mine. That actually hurt…you've got a good swing."

 **Now I need to explain Jenny's weapons. Her friend, Audrey made the prototypes, then left behind a video on making others. Jenny crafts her own weapons and gets creative. She can transform a weapon into another type of weapon. For example, if it's a staff, she can make it into a spear by the push of a button, and the blade comes out of the top. She usually uses staffs in combat, but when things get serious, she can transform them into swords. All the gear is stored into what looks like black, metal tubes. She usually carries them on her back.**

 **I hope that makes sense. She has very complicated weapons.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter! I never thought about the names, Jenny and Dean… LOL! The name Dean just kind of came to me and it kind of stuck… if that answers your question, May.**

 **And yes, that was based on Avatar a little. And the previous Chapter is based off RWBY…in case anyone had suspicions. I have a tendency to do that with my fanfic writing; takes scenes I like and put them in…it is fanfiction after all.**

 **Let's see…I've run out of things to say. But I hope you enjoy! Leave a review!**

Chapter 3

Visits

Summer and Marina came to say hello to the group, and as each of them introduced themselves, Jenny was able to sneak away into the kitchen. Thor followed her.

"I really am sorry for what happened earlier." Thor said to her. "I didn't mean to make you defensive."

"No, it's fine…" Jenny said, getting a glass of apple juice. "It's just…how did you know who I am?"

"Your service record precedes you." Thor replied. "All of the Avengers have looked at your records. You make a noble hero."

"All of you?" Jenny asked in dismay. "Did… Agent Hill show you?"

"We have all taken an interest in you?" Thor said. "But yes, she did. Did she offer you the job?"

Jenny hesitated. "Y-yes…well… yes." Jenny sighed.

"Why do you hesitate?" Thor asked curiously. "Are you going to take it?"

"Well, I… I don't know…" Jenny stammered. "It's just… I've seen all the things on the news… I'm not sure I'm cut out to be an avenger…"

"Nonsense!" Thor smiled at her humility. "You'd make a fine addition to the team. Agent Romanoff and The Scarlet Witch would be pleased to have another maiden with them!"

"I'm sure they would…" Jenny shrugged. "I just need more time to think about it I guess."

"Of course," Thor nodded respectfully.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Jane asked.

When Thor hesitated, Jenny quickly cut in.

"He was asking me where I learned to punch," Jenny quickly stated. "I was telling him where I trained, and… stuff…"

"Oh," Jane said, before leaving the kitchen.

"Thor," Jenny turned back to him and whispered. "You cannot tell Jane that I'm The Painter!"

"Why do you keep it a secret?" Thor whispered back.

"Because, I've dragged too many people into my crazy mess, I don't want to do that to her!" Jenny replied, still keeping her voice low. "My enemies are constantly after me…my best friend died because she was trying to help me! I can't let the same thing happen to Jane!"

"Very well," Thor nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Oh, thank you!" Jenny sighed. The two headed back into the living-room.

"So…" Summer said as Jenny walked in. "Have you been to Haru's Noodle Shop?"

"We haven't yet," Jane admitted.

"Sensei Kaizen owns it." Jenny added. "He and his wife made delicious soup!"

"Well, _he_ still does." Marina said.

"That's right," Summer nodded. "He does."

"Maybe we should meet up there tomorrow for lunch!" Jane said. "You and I could catch up some more Jenny!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Jenny said, pulling out her phone. "I can text you the address, and you could meet Sensei Kaizen."

"What does 'Sensei' mean?" Darcey asked.

"Teacher," Jenny replied.

~jb~

Loki was still feeling a little weak. He wasn't sure if his fever was gone. He wondered if he could get up and move around. He slowly sat up in his bed, looking around the room. His eyes darted toward the chair next to his bed. For the past few days, Odin or Balder would be sitting in vigil, watching over Loki as he rested. Sometimes he was aware of their presence, other times he was dreaming…

Loki remembered the last dream he had. He saw Frigga in a few of them… reaching out to embrace him. As he would reach out to return the embrace, the gentle woman melted away, and changed into a younger girl. He could see her clearly in his dreams, but when he would wake, her image would fade from his memory, but one thing always remained; her eyes.

Her eyes were a deep, beautiful green color. Usually, he would prefer dark colored eyes… but there was something about the jade-green color he always liked.

His previous dream was a little different. He envisioned a large battle, leading Sif and the Warriors Three to glory… and saving the young girl he had never met. She had been lying on the ground, hopeless. In his dream, he had lifted her from the ground, and carried her to safety. She looked up at him with those eyes…

If only he could remember her face.

Loki slowly stood and walked over to his mirror. He washed off his face and then looked at his reflection. He did see something different about himself… he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I guess it matters not," Loki mused out loud. "Things are looking up… I guess I can get my life back. Make other things right. I wonder if things are all right in Vanaheim…"

 **Fun fact about Haru's noddle shop: Haru was Sensei Kaizen's wife! Isn't that cute?! I love giving people feels! Bwahahahahahahaha! And happy birthday, May!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jahoo! ^_^ Next Chapter! And I'm** ** _still_** **trying to remember the thing I wanted to say. It wasn't that this is an AU, because this is obviously an AU because Thor 3 isn't coming out fast enough for me and my Mom. (Thor is her favorite)**

Chapter 4

Noodle Shop

The next day, Jenny, Marina, and Summer all walked down to the noodle shop together. Momo hung onto Jenny's shoulder, looking around at the sights. Momo loved being outside, it was a treat for her.

Inside the shop, Sensei Kaizen was approaching an elderly man with a white mustache, getting ready to take his order. They could see Jane, Thor, Darcey, Ian, and Uncle Erik waiting for them, along with Joey.

"Hey," Jenny smiled as she entered the room. "Glad you guys were able to find it."

"It smells delicious in here!" Jane said.

"Get ready to have some _real_ Chinese food!" Summer said.

"Hey Cuz!" Jenny reached up to ruffle Joey's hair. "Thanks for the text last night!"

"Oh, you're welcome…" Joey replied, attempting to brush his hair back into place. "Punk,"

"Jenny, I didn't know you had a pet monkey!" Jane said. "Is she friendly?"

"Usually," Jenny replied. "You can pet her, she'll like ya,"

Jane reached up and gently stroked Momo's cheek. Momo leaned into it and grasped Jane's hand.

"There ya go, she likes ya!" Jenny smiled. "I found her by a gutter… No one knows where she came from. Some think she had a previous owner. She seems very-well trained."

"Indeed," Ian said. "Is she a Cariblanco?"

"Yeah!" Jenny smiled. "I'm surprised you know that! A lot of people mistake her as a Capuchin!"

"Ian is an animal lover," Darcey commented.

"I had a lot of animal books growing up." Ian added.

"Hey gang…" A young, Japanese man walked in. "What's shakin'?"

"Hello Chijo!" Marina said, taking her friend's hand. "This is Jenny's _amigo_ , Jane."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person. Jenny brags about you all the time when you do something awesome!" Chijo said.

"Aw, thanks," Jane blushed, as they went to sit down at a table.

Jb

Loki had still been resting to recover more of his strength, by Odin's orders. Loki was certain he was well again… but maybe he wasn't. He was still having those strange dreams.

He slowly got up from his bed. He made his way over to his mirror and cleaned his face off. When he looked up, he saw her. Staring back at him from the mirror, was the girl. Her jade-green eyes were clear as day, her brown-auburn hair flowing loosely past her shoulders. Loki gasped and stepped away from the mirror, closing his eyes.

When his eyes opened again, he was in his bed, jolting upright. Sweat was dripping from his head. He looked around the room, only to find one of the healers sorting out her bottles of medicines, placing them carefully back into her bag. She looked up at Loki.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"It's… it's all right." Loki sighed in relief. "What's going on?"

"Well, I _was_ going to wake you," The Healer replied. "See if you could use some medicine for your fever. But once I felt your head it seemed you were back to normal. You are good now to get up and leave your room."

"Are you certain of that?" Loki asked as she turned to leave. She paused when he asked the question, but didn't turn back towards him.

"It's just, I've been having these strange dreams… I don't know what they mean." He continued. Now, she turned back to him, interest and concern filling her eyes.

"Anything specific?" She asked.

"I dream of my mother often." Loki replied. "And… I keep seeing a girl I've never met before…"

"Sir," The Healer took a few steps towards him. "Dreams… do pass in time." She said. "And sometimes, some can see their futures."

Jb

"So, you ate how many ousters?" Darcey asked Jenny with wide eyes.

"Fourteen." Jenny replied. "They were so good I couldn't stop myself!"

"I remember when you wrote me about that." Jane added. "How long did you live in California?"

"A year," Jenny said. "My friend, Tui and his family invited me to dinner a lot more after that night. His dad shook my hand and said; come back anytime!"

"Sounds like you had a great time there." Jane stated.

"Yeah," Jenny said after eating some more noodles from her bowl. "The weather is nice there. Sometimes my mom would take me to Santa Cruz, or Hidden Villa in Los Altos Hills… and it was so nice and green…"

"You miss it, don't you?" Jane asked.

"Very much," Jenny whispered. After a moment of silence from the group, Jenny cleared her throat and sat up straight. "But, Manhattan is home." She concluded. "No changing that. I guess I'm a city gal at heart."

"Guys!" A young girl with short, red hair ran into the shop. Kaizen rushed over to her. Kaizen was not only Jenny's self-defense teacher, he had taught many children when he still had his classes.

"Yuki," Kaizen said, taking Yuki's hands. "What's wrong?"

"There's something going on down the street…" Yuki panted, trying to catch her breath. Joey had quickly stood and rushed to Yuki's side.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Joey… I think it's _them!_ " Yuki replied, eyes filled with fear. Joey turned to Jenny, the same expression painted across his face.

"Let's go," Jenny said, standing up. She and her friends followed Yuki outside the shop.

"I wanna see what's happening!" Darcey said, standing up to follow as well, along with Jane, Ian, and Erik. Thor hesitated before running after them.

Everyone ran down the street, some running faster than others. They came across a tall building with strange men jumping about, as if they were looking for something.

"Do you think it's The Titans?" Yuki asked, turning to Jenny.

"It can't be…" Jenny huffed, catching her breath. "The Titans are all in jail, and Cyclops is dead… and their clothing… it's… it's not…"

"It's not of this realm." Thor finished her sentence, stepping forward.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jane asked, standing behind Jenny.

"I'm sorry Jane," Jenny turned to her friend. "I'll have to explain later." With that, she put her motorcycle helmet on and ran towards the building.

"Jenny?!" Jane shouted.

Suddenly, Jenny's friends also ran forward. Summer's red hair seemed to catch fire. Her red boots also were caught aflame, and then she flew upwards, flames shooting out of her hands. Marina suddenly seemed to melt into what looked like a human made of water. She too rushed forward, creating small waves wherever she went. Small roots surrounded Chijo as he ran. With the wave of his hand, he could tie and pin the strange men down with these roots. Joey jumped higher than what would be normal for a human. He could control strong winds and knock people down. Yuki rushed forward with a large sword.

It took Jane a while to realize she was staring at a team of super heroes. She wasn't sure if she was believing what she was seeing. Thor however, was beaming with excitement. He watched as Jenny fought these men with agility, speed, and strength… who knew one so small could be so strong?

Thor finally ran forward to their aid as well, unable to resist joining in the battle. He was instantly by Jenny's side, fighting along with his new friend.

"Not cut out to be an Avenger, huh?" Thor asked.

"Okay!" Jenny snapped. "The truth is, I don't want to leave my team!"

"We're not asking you to leave your team, my friend." Thor replied.

"I… I'm not strong enough." Jenny said before jumping on a man and dislocating his shoulder.

"The cry of pain from your enemy says otherwise." Thor stated.

"Ugh!" Jenny rolled her eyes. She noticed Jane running towards them. "What is she doing?!"

"Sometimes, she likes to be close to the action." Thor said casually.

"No, this can't happen!" Jenny ripped off her helmet. She ran towards Jane and stopped one of the men from stabbing her friend. Thor looked up and noticed a bright light in the sky… it seemed to glimmer different colors.

Some of the villains and Jenny's friends were working their way towards a particular spot. Thor could sense what was happening.

"Everyone!" Thor ran forward, but found himself being surrounded by color. He was too late at this point, he and many others had been pulled into the Bifrost.

Jb

"Ugh…" Joey winced. He had been thrown onto the ground by some force. He slowly sat up, grunting in pain. "What happened?"

Yuki had also been lying on the ground by Joey's side. He helped her to her feet. They were still in Manhattan, but…

All the strange men had disappeared. There was a large, patterned circle on the ground.

"Uh… what happened?" Yuki asked, looking down at the circle.

"Jane?" Erik called out, walking forward as well. "Darcey?"

"Darcey?" Ian walked around, eyes filled with despair.

"What happened?!" Joey repeated, this time sounding impatient.

Erik looked down at the circle, and then looked up at the sky before he answered. "They've been pulled into the Bifrost…" He gasped.

"The what?" Yuki asked, tilting her head.

"The gateway to Asgard." Erik replied, still looking at the sky.

 **Dun, dun, dun! They've disappeared! I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review!**

 **Fun fact: Jenny's mother was diagnosed with a brain tumor and her doctor actually recommended living somewhere she always wanted to go. She took Jenny with her so she could spend time with her daughter as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Caught in the Cross-Fire

Jenny landed in the grass on her back. The impact winded her for a long moment. It took her a while before she was aware of what was going on around her. She slowly sat up and realized there was another battle going on. Her friends, and the men they attacked all slowly sat up and looked around.

"Oh, come on!" Chijo groaned. Each of them went back into battle. Jenny looked around to see if she could figure out where they were. They appeared to be in a large, green field. Many more men were battling. Some, their clothes were a dark-grey color, like the men they had been fighting earlier. They were attacking more humble-looking people in brown and beige clothing. Jenny quickly jumped up and rushed to help.

"Jane!" Thor ran to Jane, who was lying next to Darcey on the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Jane said as she and Darcey sat up. "What's going on?"

"We need to get out of here." Thor replied. "This area is unsafe." He helped each of them to their feet and began to lead them to safety towards the woods.

Jenny had just taken a few men out. She looked around and noticed Thor running towards some trees with Jane and Darcey. Jenny figured he wanted to retreat, and honestly… it seemed wise. This definitely wasn't their fight. She called out to her friends to follow Thor into the forest. Each friend nodded and ran for it. Jenny watched each of them, making sure they would make it to safety and that no one would follow them.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the back of Jenny's shirt and lifted her onto a horse. She looked up to see one of the strange men. Jenny lay awkwardly on her stomach on the horse's back, while the man sat behind, riding into another forest. Jenny wasn't sure where he was taking her, but she decided she wasn't going to find out. Jenny wormed her way into an upright position, and elbowed the man in the cheek. He gasped and nearly fell off the horse, but kept his balance. He grabbed her wrist, debating whether to throw her off the horse or not. Suddenly, an arrow pierced into the man's shoulder. He cried out in pain, letting go of Jenny's wrist, and fell off the horse.

Jenny found herself stuck on the horse. She didn't know anything about horses, let alone riding them! To make matters worse, the unseen archer probably had an arrow pointing towards her. She carefully scooted around to see if she could steer the horse towards where Thor went…

At this thought, Jenny felt something impact her head. She fell back from the horse and landed on the ground with a hard _thump_! It felt even worse than the landing she had earlier.

The world seemed to be spinning as she struggled to breathe. She could sense people surrounding her. She could barely hear a voice calling out to her. She finally closed her eyes, and gave into the darkness.

~jb~

"Sir," A young warrior approached Loki, rushing into the tent. "We have destroyed their portals, and Heimdal was able to pull the runners back in."

"Good," Loki nodded. He turned to Fandral and Hogun. "Now, we'll have to send in more warriors to aid the people."

"Sir…" The young warrior continued. "Thor has come."

"Thor?" Loki repeated.

"Perfect, just in time." Fandral said, standing from his seat.

"There are some making their way towards us." Sif stepped in. "We may want to stop them."

"Well then, let's be off!" Fandral said again, rushing out of the tent.

Once they were in the woods, they spilt off into small groups. Loki stayed with Hogun, who had his bow at the ready. He quickly took out the unwelcome men as they ran through the forest. They spotted one on a horse, who was struggling with a young woman.

"Taking her as a prisoner, no doubt." Loki said.

"Not today." Hogun said, drawing back an arrow and releasing it. The arrow hit the man in the shoulder, causing him to fall off the horse. Loki gasped as he watched the girl run into a branch, striking her in the head, and falling to the ground.

The elves who lived in the forest quickly gathered around her in curiosity.

"It's like they've never seen anyone from Vanaheim before!" Fandral cheered as he walked into the scene. Sif ran and began to push them out of the way.

"Give her space!" She snapped at them. Loki knelt by the girl's side.

"Excuse me miss, are you all right?" Loki asked. He gasped when she opened her eyes for a moment.

 _No… it can't be!_ He thought. But it was, and he recognized those jade-green eyes.

"Wait… that's a _mortal_!" Fandral gasped. "Heimdal must have pulled her in by accident."

 _If it was an accident…_ Loki mused. The girl closed her eyes. "Let's get out of here! Before more of them come!" He scooped up the girl into his arms and carried her to his horse.

He was all too familiar with this moment. He knew it was the girl from his dreams he was rescuing. He wondered if his true destiny was about to unfold.

They swiftly rode back to Hogun's village, hanging on to the small mortal. Once they had arrived, Loki carried her to a small hut. Usually, it was used for storing food, but on rare occasions, a fallen warrior would have the privilege of resting there while his wounds were tended to. Loki set her down onto the small bed. He sat down on the ground next to her. He waved his hands in the air, creating his own small, _soul-reader_ , only it was green, and only formed the girl's head. He began to examine her mind, and move things around.

"What are you doing?" Sif demanded, walking into the hut.

"I'm saving her memories." Loki replied, still concentrating on his magic. "She hit her head pretty hard." Once he finished, he placed his magic into the girl's head. She sighed in relief, but her eyes were still closed. "She will be all right, her head may be sore once she comes to."

"But why would you care to help her? A mortal?" Sif asked.

"Do I have to have a reason for everything?" Loki retorted.

Sif was silent for a short moment. "It's just… I fear you have a motive for doing this."

"And what would that be?"

"Well," Sif thought for a moment. "You seemed stiff when you heard of Thor's return. Perhaps this could be one of his friends. You could use this mortal to either lure him into one of your traps…or use her to make peace with Thor."

"Now those are both very good ideas!" Loki grinned. "Which one shall I use…? I haven't decided yet."

"Loki!" Sif snapped. "That's not funny! Just please tell me why!"

"Hm… maybe it came to me in a dream." Loki mused. Sif glared at him. "All right," Loki nearly chuckled at Sif's expense. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pester you like that. It's just… It's hard to explain why. I don't have an ulterior motive for rescuing the mortal. But I do have a hunch our fates are somehow…intertwined. I know that sounds hard to believe. But please, just trust me on this one."

Sif didn't seem convinced at first, but then nodded, her face becoming soft. "Fine," She said curtly. "If she lives, and makes it to her rightful home safe, and unharmed, then you shall have my trust."

"Good," Loki grinned again.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Sif raised an eyebrow.

Loki's smile vanished before he replied. "Do you not know…?"

Sif stiffened. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She took a deep breath before answering. "I see your mind Loki. It is but a dream. Cast it out. I could _never_ love someone so cold and loathsome as you!" She turned and left the hut, slamming the door behind her. Loki stood there, eyes downcast. He should've seen that coming. He should've known she would've preferred someone else. One person came to mind, but Thor… Thor had Jane. Surely Sif's heart was broken… and surely Loki could mend it… if she would just _let_ him…

Loki sighed and looked down at the resting mortal. He wasn't sure when she would wake, but he would be ready. He walked out of the hut, leaving her to rest peacefully.

~jb~

"Ow… my head." Jenny groaned as she slowly sat up in bed. "Wha…what's going on here… where am I?" She looked around the small hut. There was food stacked upon shelves. She noticed she was lying on a small bed. She could barely see through the cracks of the hut. Peeking from outside, were what looked like small children.

"Oh… hello." Jenny smiled and waved at them. They all took off in response. "Hey, wait!" Jenny walked toward the wall, watching the children run away. She looked around and saw a humble village outside the hut.

Jenny sighed, rubbing the back of her head. Memories came flooding back to her. She had been running…and then picked up…and then she struck her head on a branch.

"I guess that's why my head is pounding." Jenny mused out loud. She wondered if she had been taken captive by the enemy, and if escape was necessary. Maybe she should give herself some time to heal and recover, and then figure a way out of here… or maybe she could wait for someone to come talk to her.

"Or maybe I should… just sleep…" Jenny groaned, rubbing at her head which was pounding even more. She sat down on the bed again. She rubbed at her temples before laying back and falling asleep.

 **I'm so so sorry to those of you who ship Loki and Sif… sorry… I respect your ships.**

 **But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite all the depressing heartbreak! Leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Clean Water

After the group had been running in the forest for a while, they came across a peaceful meadow, with a calm river flowing through it. Flowers were blooming all around, accompanying the tall, thick grass.

They realized Jenny had been left behind. They decided to relax and wait for a while to see if she would catch up. No one had seen her being carried away on a horse. As the group continued waiting, they began to feel that the worse had happened.

Although Summer was worried, she was beginning to feel side-tracked. She looked out into the beautiful river.

"Guys… look!" She exclaimed, pointing to the water. "Look at this river! It's beautiful!"

"Yes, it is," Marina said, kneeling to soak her hands. "It reminds me of the river that was in my back yard when I lived in the countryside. It was the same river that… well… that I got my powers."

"Do you guys see what's in it now?" Summer asked.

"Uh… no." Chijo hesitated.

"Exactly!" Summer pointed at Chijo, before turning back to the river. "No empty cans, no trash, no dead fishes! Just plain, clear, beautiful water!" She inhaled through her nose as Chijo skipped a rock into the water.

"Nature!" Summer breathed out. "I love it! It makes me wanna…migrate or something."

Marina snickered. "Humans don't migrate, birds do!"

"You know what I mean," Summer retorted.

"I still don't understand something." Jane walked forward. "How did you guys get powers?"

"Two words," Chijo said. "Element Supreme."

"Huh?" Darcey tilted her head.

"Agent Hill might have mentioned that." Thor said.

"A long time ago, there was an old lab, filled with well-meaning scientists." Summer said, turning to the group and finally turned away from the river. "They were trying to look for a cure for cancer… instead, they discovered something else. And a gang called The Titans wanted to consider it. However, the scientists fought them, and the lab was destroyed in a fire. And the remains of this chemical they created were lost, buried, or destroyed." Summer paused for a moment. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I was only five when it happened…" She said, looking down at her hands. "The chemical was mixing in with the flames… I was supposed to let my dad know dinner was ready…and… I guess… I stood too close to the flames…"

"Were you burned?" Jane asked, eyes filled with concern.

"No," Summer replied. "Worse. I got sick from the chemical, for a week. The first week of kindergarten. And after, my life has never been normal. I can make fire from my hands, control fire…"

"And…?" Chijo's eyes lit up. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"And…" Summer sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can eat fire…"

"She can eat fire!" Chijo pointed and laughed loudly at Summer.

"Don't laugh, Mister 'I ate dirt as a kid, and now I eat rocks!'"

"For your information, I was _playing_ in the dirt." Chijo replied, still smiling.

"Element Supreme is the chemical." Marina explained, standing and shaking water off her hands. "When the lab was destroyed, and the chemical lost, it ended up in our yards. Before Chijo lived in Manhattan, his family lived in the countryside as well. He liked to play in the dirt, and he noticed a small pool of mud, which is his favorite. He came down with a cold for a week. And after…started eating rocks."

"But he can also control plants!" Jane pointed out.

"Thank you!" Chijo shouted.

"And rocks." Summer added. "Those are heavier, why don't you use those guys more often?"

"I use them only when I have to!" Chijo defended.

"And what about you?" Jane asked Marina. "You mentioned a river in your back yard… what happened?"

"I loved sticking my hands in it… and then one day I noticed a strange color in it. But it was too late to pull out my hands without it taking effect. I also was sick for a week…and then I could control water, and turn into water. As time went on, and we all lived in the city, Master Kaizen helped each of us learn to control our powers."

"So, if I'm getting all this right…" Jane said. "Your powers are based off the element that you touch, blended with the Element Supreme chemical."

"That's what we think." Chijo said. "Especially when Joey got his powers."

"Joey…" Jane gasped. "That's right, he was flying… how?"

"It was an accident." Summer replied. "People were uncovering the buried remains and destroying them. We wanted to take a look at it, and figure out who we are. But then… we came across the Titans, and… it spilled on a fan and splattered all over Joey."

"We quickly washed him off, thinking he would have powers like mine." Marina added. "But the wind is his element. And every day, he comes closer to discovering his full potential."

"You think he's the most powerful over all of you?" Thor asked.

"He gets stronger every day." Marina said. "You of all people should know how strong the wind is. And dangerous."

"Does… Jenny have powers?" Jane asked.

"No," Summer replied.

"How come she never told me any of this?" Jane asked, eyes seemed to be filled with betrayal.

"Well…" Summer thought for a moment. "She hasn't told her Grandma, or her Aunt Alice, or Lala… and Joey found out by accident. She doesn't want to drag anyone else into her mess…"

"But why?" Jane asked.

"I think you should ask her that yourself." Summer replied. "For now, let's focus on finding her-"

Suddenly, an arrow flew past them, hitting a nearby tree. The team and Thor stood in front of Jane and Darcey, ready to protect them.

A small group of men and women stood across the meadow, their bows at the ready. For a moment, no one moved.

"Wait!" A voice cried out. "Wait! That's Thor! Don't shoot!" Hogun stepped out and ran to stand in front of his friend. "They mean no harm!" He turned to the team and eyed Darcey. He walked toward her and reached with both hands towards her face.

"Hey whoa!" Darcey backed away. "I don't kiss on the first date sir!"

"Darcey, give it a rest!" Jane said.

"Don't be afraid." Hogun said, slowly removing Darcey's glasses. "You look… very much like the other mortal."

"The other mortal?" Darcey repeated, eyes full of hope.

"You mean… Jenny?" Summer asked before jumping up and down for joy.

~jb~

The group was escorted through the woods by Hogun's men. Thor walked beside his old friend.

"Tell me," Thor said. "Who is it that attacks your realm?"

"They are strangers from another realm." Hogun replied. "We are not sure where they come from. But they call themselves The Long Fang. Their leader, being named Long Fang."

"He sounds conceited." Thor said. "And how have things been in Asgard?"

Hogun hesitated before answering. "Thor… your brother, he…"

"I know." Thor replied. "He died with honor… had he received a proper burial?"

"Actually, he…" Hogun paused again. "He is alive, and he saved your father." Hogun explained to Thor everything that had happened. How Loki helped Odin by disguising himself, and how he had fallen ill when Odin had awoken from sleep, and now Loki was leading armies to aid Vanaheim in their battle against the Long Fang.

"It was Loki who saved your mortal friend." Hogun said. "And I've never seen him so… obligated to help a mortal before."

"Do you think he's planning anything?" Thor asked. "Using her to defeat me?"

"His intention isn't quite clear." Hogun replied. "But… I feel it may be for a better cause."

"Hogun!" One of the maiden warriors cried out, looking over a small valley. She turned to him, eyes filled with panic. "The village!" Everyone could see Long Fang members were running towards the village. Some buildings were on fire, and people were being chased around and slaughtered.

Summer, Chijo, and Marina cried out in unison. "Jenny!"

 **I'm a little into Fairytail, so I thought it would be awesome if someone could eat fire and fight with fire…being a pyromaniac myself. Go Natsu!**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just saw the new trailer for Thor: Ragnarok trailer and I have died! AHHHHHHHHH! Totally fangiling internally because I don't want anyone to think I'm actually dying!**

 **Whew, okay…I think I got it out of my system.**

 **Anyways, I was reminded that I needed to post a new chapter. Here you go, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The Warrior Mortal

Jenny woke up to the sound of screaming. She could smell fire. She sat up and gasped. She peeked out the cracks of the hut to see people running around, chased by the men in the dark clothing.

"No!" Jenny breathed. She stood from the small bed and looked around the room, wondering what she should do. On the bright side, she realized she wasn't held captive by the men in dark clothes. But who were the people that were keeping her here?

Suddenly, the door opened, breaking Jenny away from her thoughts. One of the men dressed in the dark clothes had opened a door, and walked into the hut towards her, closing the door behind him. Jenny backed away from the man, reaching on the shelves for the first weapon she could; a frying pan.

Two of these men had been looking into the hut, seeing this beautiful maiden, and assumed she was of Asgard. They snickered as they walked around to the door, not hearing a loud _banging_ noise. They opened the door and bowed themselves mockingly.

"Greetings to Asgard, your majesty!" One of them taunted. The two noticed one of their men moaning and collapsing out of the hut. They looked down at their friend, and then looked up at the young woman- who they realized was a mortal- standing there with a now-dented frying pan in her hand.

"My heroes!" Jenny giggled.

The two men shouted and ran away from her.

"Huh? Come back!" Jenny shouted after them. "I'm really a beautiful Princess in disguise! Give me a kiss, break the spell, and make me taller!" She ran out into the field, facing many of these men, hitting as many as she could with her frying pan.

"Jenny!" Jenny turned her head at the sound of her name. From afar, she could see her friends all fighting, and waving at her. Their eyes were filled with relief and gratitude.

"Guys!" Jenny shouted, feeling the same amount of relief. She continued fighting a group of men, until many had begun to retreat from her. She ran after them until out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a lean man riding on a horse. She stopped and paused for a moment.

"Clint Eastwood? Nah…" She mused, turning her head to see that the horse had also stopped. Its' rider had long, black hair, tied back into a braid. His crystal-blue eyes piercing her. He had a nasty scar across his eye, but thankfully, the eye itself wasn't damaged. He slowly trotted towards her, and stopped about five feet in front of her. His cold eyes stared her down, looking upon her with disgust.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm just a simple painter, passing through." Jenny said, standing her ground, refusing to show fear.

"You're a mortal?" He crinkled his nose.

"So?" Jenny crinkled her nose back. "Hey Eastwood, did you know the westerns are dead?"

The man pointed a strange weapon at her. It looked like a small hand-gun. He was close enough to do serious harm if he pulled the trigger.

"Uh…n-not that westerns are b-bad, I actually r-really like westerns…" Jenny stammered, gulping as he readied his gun. Before he could pull the trigger, a dagger flew out of nowhere, and knocked the gun out of his hand. Jenny took the opportunity to throw her frying pan, hitting the man in the head. He howled in pain, but did not fall off his horse.

"Retreat!" He growled before shouting louder. "Retreat! The Trickster is here!" He rode off, his men following him.

Jenny sighed in relief, glad the battle was over. She looked around to see who had helped her. A very tall man stood by, gazing at her through emerald-green eyes. He wore green and black clothing, with golden armor. His helmet had long, pointed horns on them. There was something about his eyes that looked so fierce, and yet… so caring…

He looked all too familiar to Jenny. She could recall what she had seen on the news, when he had led an army to attack her home town. She felt as though she couldn't trust him… but why would he help her? She quickly ran over to pick up her frying pan. She pointed it at him in defense.

He slowly removed his helmet. His hair was slightly longer than Jenny thought it would be. He walked toward her, paused when he was only three feet away from her, and bowed his head respectfully.

"It's good to see you up, mortal. I'm surprised to see you have been able to take part in this battle." He said, standing up straight. Jenny had never heard his voice before… but it sounded vaguely familiar. "I am Loki, it was my team and I who brought you here."

 _So, that's why his voice sounds familiar!_ Jenny thought, her memories coming back to her. He was the one who had called out to her when she hit her head. She lowered her frying pan slightly, beginning to feel like she could trust him. But still, why would he save her?

Loki slowly took another step toward her. "What is your name?"

Jenny hesitated, but finally lowered her frying pan even more. "Jennifer Robinson." She replied. "But you can call me Jenny."

"Jenny?" Loki repeated. "Why don't you like 'Jennifer?'"

"It's just a nickname." Jenny argued, feeling more and more relaxed as they spoke.

"I see," Loki tilted his head. "Were you really fighting The Long Fang with _that_?" He asked, gesturing to the frying pan.

"Yep," Jenny replied. "It was the only thing I could find."

"Hm," Loki was silent for a moment as he studied this mortal. "You're very strong for a mortal."

"Heheh," Jenny grinned, twirling the handle in her hands. "Well, tell that to my frying pan-" Jenny stopped as the frying pan hit her in the head, just above the eyebrow. "Ow!" Jenny growled as she began to rub at her brow, wincing in pain.

"All right Miss Robinson," Loki reached for the frying pan, snatching it out of Jenny's hand. "No more."

Jenny continued to rub at her head, it was now throbbing again. She could feel her cheeks turn red as she fought back tears.

"I must say, I'm still impressed." Loki said, tossing the frying pan aside. He took her hand, and led her towards where the villagers were gathering. "I haven't seen anyone stand up to Long Fang before."

"Long Fang?" Jenny repeated.

"He's the one leading those evil men." Loki replied. "He and these other groups all spread across the Nine Realms. They destroy and kill anyone who stands up to them."

"Sounds familiar," Jenny muttered.

"Now, we must get to Asgard. This battle is won." Loki stated.

"Uh," Jenny looked around desperately for her friends, and Thor. She noticed them all standing together. She was relieved to see Jane and Darcey safe. She wondered what would happen if she tore from Loki's hand and ran to them… would he try to stop her?

A shout interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see a house on fire and a young boy in the window on the second floor.

"Help!" He yelled. "Big Brother, help!"

"Oh no!" Jenny gasped. A woman in silver armor rushed towards them.

"Loki!" She shouted. "Is the mortal hurt?!"

"No," Loki replied. "But Hogun's brother is trapped!" He pointed towards the house.

The woman turned to look at the burning house. "Oh no!"

"Yoshi!" Another man yelled, who Jenny guessed was Hogun. She could see Summer running towards the house, grabbing a blanket, dipping it into the water barrel, and rushing into the house. Jenny held her breath, as everyone stood by and watched as they waited for her to come out.

Summer broke through the front door, and ran to Hogun, the child wrapped up in a blanket and cradled in her arms. She handed him to Hogun.

Jenny took her chance and ran towards her friends, surprised to find that Loki was not chasing her.

"Summer!" She cried out, embracing her friend. "You scared me half to death!"

"That scared me half to death." Summer calmly admitted before coughing.

"Here," Marina pulled out her water bottle and handed it to Summer, who drank it very quickly.

"I've never been this happy to drink water before." She admitted again.

"Thor," Hogun turned to his friend. "There is no life in him!"

Marina slowly walked over. "May I see him?... _please_?" Hogun handed the child to Marina. She gently placed him on the ground and put her ear on his chest. She placed her lips on his for a moment before she placed her hands and began to push on his chest, counting as she went.

" _Uno…dos…tres…quatro…"_

"No!" Hogun rushed over but was stopped by Thor.

"Wait," Thor said.

"No, she's casting an evil spell." Hogun said, eyes filled with worry.

"It's not an evil spell, she's helping!" Thor reassured him.

"Give me time." Marina pleaded. She repeated the process a few times before the young boy started coughing and breathing again. She smiled and held him in her arms.

"Yoshi, right?" She asked him. "You're going to be okay _amigo_."

She let Hogun take him from her arms. "Thank you!" He said, bowing his head respectfully. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Marina replied, standing and smiling at him.

 **Tangled moment for Jenny. One of the most brilliant moments of Disney! Besides Moana spinning around and slapping herself in the face with her own hair. Haha! I love Disney!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, and see if you got any other references in the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just saw Wonder Woman today and it was awesome! I recommend seeing it! It is so worth it! And I was intrigued by how much she reminded me of my Jenny. Only Wonder Woman has super powers! But they would still get along I think. Similar personalities.**

 **I also am just fighting off a headache. My head is still a little sore and I'm a little dizzy, but I'm hoping to publish another chapter before sleep, so I hope my edits are… not loopy…if that makes sense. I'm just apologizing in advance.**

 **Well, enough about my fangirling or my headaches, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8

Family Reunion

Things had felt a little awkward for Jenny. She remembered hearing that Loki was supposed to be dead, risking his life for Thor and Jane. Now here they were, walking distantly from each other. Thor's face was filled with confusion and hurt, while Loki's was almost impossible to read, although Jenny could tell he seemed to be distracted.

They had gone through the Bifrost again, and were now walking on a beautiful bridge of colors, toward Asgard. Jenny looked up at the beautiful, golden city. It seemed so old-fashioned, and yet so modern. Once they had made it to the palace, Odin, the King of Asgard came out to greet them. A young man dressed in blue was standing next to him. Odin stood and gazed at his two sons, before nodding in understanding and leading them into the castle. The rest were led into a nice lounging room.

"You may rest here until further instructions from the King. We hope your stay is comfortable." One of the guards informed them before leaving them to relax.

"This place isn't too bad," Darcey admitted, jumping onto one of the couches. "And Jane, was _that_ Loki?"

"Well… yeah." Jane replied hesitantly.

"Hmmmmmm…" Darcey mused. "Never mind what I said about him earlier."

"Darcey, no." Jane said blankly. "Let's not talk about _that._ "

"About what?" Summer asked.

"How surprisingly hot Thor's brother is." Darcey replied.

"Ew, no!" Summer cringed. "He's the opposite of hot! He's too cold! I can feel it from a mile away!"

"Well, he is a frost giant, right Jenny?" Chijo asked, turning to his friend. "I mean, you know Scandinavian and Mythology better than any of us, right Jenny? Jenny?"

"Huh?" Jenny had been facing the door, seeming to be lost in thought. She turned to the group and looked around nervously. "Oh yeah, he is…and I think the correct term would be _Norse Mythology._ " She turned to Jane and whispered. "Can I talk to you?"

Jane nodded and stepped out of the room with Jenny. Once they were in the hallway and the door was shut, Jenny took a deep breath.

"I… I have a lot of explaining to do…" Jenny said, shaking her head and looking at the ground. Jane put her arm around Jenny's shoulder to offer her friend some comfort.

"It's okay Jenny," Jane said soothingly. "I know a nice spot… It has a great view… we can walk there, and you can tell me everything on the way."

"Okay," Jenny said. As they began to walk, Jenny began to be open up to her friend. She told her of the night her life had changed; when the gangsters all came, and attacked her college theater, when she stood up to them and always had to fight them, how she found out her friends had super powers, and how she became _The Painter_. She told her about the experiences she had, and the villains she had miraculously defeated. She even told her about Agent Hill, inviting her to a well-paying job as an Avenger.

She paused when Jane led her onto a balcony, overlooking the gardens and the city. It was a beautiful sight, and the sky looked so colorful and beautiful as the sun was setting.

"This _is_ a great view." Jenny whispered.

"Yep," Jane replied. "Especially when there's no evil fluid flowing through your veins and making you see red everywhere." Jenny looked up at her friend in confusion. Jane paused for a long moment. "Jenny, there's a lot I haven't told you either." She said, before telling the story about the Aether, and how it selected her as a host body, and how Thor helped get it out of her, resulting in Loki faking his death.

"I never told you," Jane continued after her story. "Because I didn't think you would believe me… So, I can understand why you never told me that you are The Painter. But I guess I could've put two and two together… since you like painting so much nowadays."

"Actually," Jenny hesitated. She wasn't sure if she had the strength to tell Jane this part of the story… the grief was still recent… "I never told you because…" She trailed off, looking for the right words. "Well… do you remember my friend, Audrey?"

"The 'roommate's dream?' How could I forget? She was so sweet!"

"Audrey found out I was The Painter." Jenny said. "And she wanted to help us figure out about Element Supreme, so she would do research at her office… which turned out to be S.H.E.I.L.D… I guess we all have secrets. Anyways, she found something she wasn't supposed to know, and… well… because she knew too much, the Titans… had to eliminate her…" Jenny paused and tears streamed down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away, but more prevailed. She sniffed. "I'm sorry…"

"Take your time." Jane said calmly, yet her voice cracked slightly.

Jenny sniffed again. "She tried to call me… while I was at the News Station… when I finally had a moment to pick up the phone, it was too late… they shot her…" Jenny sobbed. Jane embraced her friend and let her cry on her shoulder for a while.

"It's okay Jenny." Jane said soothingly. "Let it out."

"I- I d-didn't tell you bec-because I d-didn't want y-you to get hurt!" Jenny cried. "I'm s-s-so… I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I understand." Jane replied. "I'm not mad." Jenny sobbed for a while longer, until she began to breathe evenly and was able to wipe her tears away. "After all these years Jenny, and you're still trying to protect me. You never change." Jane smiled at her friend. "Thanks."

~jb~

Odin slowly sat down onto his throne, nearly groaning as he did so. His eyes looked tired and weary. He looked down at his three sons, all looking up at him for an explanation.

"Well Thor," Odin began. "It looks like you have been a good influence on your brother after all."

"I don't understand…" Thor said irritably. "What has been happening to the realms? And why…?" He trailed off and turned to Loki. "How…?"

"You really are the fool I took you for." Loki said blankly, his face unreadable. "You really think I would go back to my cell? You knew I would betray you."

"And yet, he didn't." Odin added.

"You could have returned a hero." Thor said, still looking at Loki.

"And he did," Odin added again. "After he had tricked you, I sent some of my guards to look for you in the Dark Realm. I had no idea some of them had begun to claim loyalty to Loki. He disguised himself as a guard, and snuck back into the palace. His original plan was to kill me."

"Why didn't he?" Thor asked, turning to face his father.

"That, you'd have to ask him yourself." Odin said. He looked at Loki for a moment, who had turned his head away from them, looking at the ground. When Odin figured Loki did not want to share his side of the story, Odin continued.

"The grief was a lot to bear." Odin said. "Balder was off fighting other battles. I had just lost your mother, and you had left on a journey, from which you might have not returned, and then… I had lost my other son, whom I had come to love…The one reminder of Frigga I had left, and he was gone. The grief was so heavy, I fell into the Odinsleep. Loki, being full of mercy, helped me into my room before it could fully take me. After, he disguised himself as me, and ruled on the throne in my place, so not to frighten all of Asgard. He could have easily killed me, but he made a different call."

"But what happens now?" Thor asked. "Does he truly feel remorse for everything else that he's done? Or is there any other punishment you wish to throw upon him?"

"If I hear you correctly, it sounds like you want to defend me." Loki mused. He had been pacing around the room as Odin told the story. He was now stopped with his back turned to Thor.

"I'm torn between defending you, and killing you." Thor admitted.

"And there are the threats."

"Actually," Balder cut in. "Loki had thought of going into exile for a time. He said he wants to find himself, but I think he may be wanting to punish _himself_ …"

"He has also done great service for Hogun's realm." Odin added. "And he would do well to serve your other Midgardian friends."

Thor sighed. "In Midgard, they call that form of punishment 'community service'."

"Surely, you don't mean the Avengers." Loki cringed. "That would definitely be a punishment."

"Fury is fascinated with your skill." Thor pointed out. "Who's to say you wouldn't be a great asset to the team?"

"No," Loki narrowed his eyes. "You think I want to be in a place I'm not wanted? I don't. And that's another reason I wanted to go into exile. I would have gone sooner if I hadn't been taken ill. And now, there are more serious matters."

"And what would that be?" Balder asked.

"The Bifrost." Loki replied. He turned to Thor, looking at him. "And _that_ mortal."

"It would be good to speak with Heimdall as to why the Bifrost pulled you all in." Odin nodded, standing from his throne. "Come Balder, we will gather a meeting, and… let's let your brothers get reacquainted." Balder gave his brothers a hopeful smile before following Odin out of the throne room. The door echoed as it shut behind them. It was silent for a long moment. The two brothers stood, not quite facing each other, staring blankly ahead, both unsure what to do.

Finally, Thor broke the silence. "What mortal?" His voice echoed in the hall.

"You know of whom I speak." Loki hissed. "While I was taken ill, I had been seeing nothing but this mortal. This… Jennifer Robinson. She had been haunting my dreams for weeks, and now you bring her here."

"She is not a threat." Thor defended. "She has no powers. She's not like us. Why would she be haunting your dreams?"

"I don't know." Loki admitted, though his voice was still gruff. "But I have reason to believe her fate is mingled with mine."

"And that scares you?" Thor asked.

Loki let out a curt laugh. "Why do I have to fear a mere mortal? She's so small, one could break her in half. It would be as easy as breaking a twig."

"She is not as fragile as you think." Thor replied.

"So, I've noticed." Loki commented.

"I don't know why the Bifrost pulled us all in…her least of all. But we may find answers when we discuss it with Heimdall." Thor turned to leave the throne room, but stopped when he realized Loki wasn't following him. He turned to face his brother, who had actually lifted his head to look at him.

"We're not finished yet, are we?" Thor asked.

"No, I suppose not." Loki replied, his face unreadable. "I apologize for tricking you, and for many other things that I have done. And for once, I can't use words to make up for my mistakes… I guess my tongue has turned to lead…" Loki turned his back to Thor again. "I don't expect you to forgive me… at least… not without a string attached."

"I think I can." Thor nodded. "I told you before; I had a hope that my brother was still in there… it may take more time, but I can forgive you…without any string attached."

"Thank you, Thor," Loki said, turning to his brother. "That means more to me than you know."

~jb~

Jenny and Jane had been on their way back to the lounge when a large wolf had been strolling in the hallways. What surprised Jenny more than the largeness of the wolf, was Momo, riding on the wolf's back.

"Momo!" Jenny gasped. "She must have gotten pulled in too!"

"And… who are you?" Jane asked as the large wolf began to sniff her. He must have been the size of a horse.

"This is Fenrir." Odin said, walking down the hall with the young man. "He was found as a lost pup. Thor and Loki were playing in the woods one day, and they found him. It took them a while to convince my wife to let them keep him. But as he grew, we did not regret keeping him. Now he just comes and goes as he pleases, and grows larger each time he comes back. But now, we're not expecting him to grow anymore."

"So, Fenrir _isn't_ Loki's child?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Of course not!" The young man stiffened. "Where would you get an idea like that?!"

"My ancestors, duh." Jenny rolled her eyes. "Though, I guess they may have mixed some things up. Besides, I was only asking."

"Oh, of course," Suddenly the man loosened and reached out to shake both Jenny and Jane's hands. "I am Balder… neither of you have met me, but I have heard of you, Jane Foster. I have been traveling around, helping my people protect the realms. But I have returned for a time…I wanted to meet my brother's bride."

"Oh," Jane's cheeks turned red. "I'm not his bride yet."

"But you ought to be." Balder said. "I mean, it seems you bring out the best in him." He turned to Jenny. "And I'm sorry for getting defensive… I know my adopted brother, Loki can be mischievous, and sometimes cold, but he is still my brother nonetheless. He and Thor have always been there for me."

"Uh… it's okay." Jenny smiled. She kind of liked Balder. He was sweet, polite, and a gentleman. She felt warmed by his awkward, yet easy-going vibe. He looked a little bit like Thor too. He had blue eyes, and shorter blond hair. He had no facial hair, but his face was handsome, and his jawline was refined… "I understand." Jenny continued. "I get the same way with my cousin."

"I see." Balder said, watching as Momo jumped onto Jenny's shoulder. "So… what other stories are there about Loki? I wonder if any of them line up."

"Well…" Jenny thought for a moment. "There's a few… He gave birth to an eight-legged horse, he tricked someone into stabbing you under a mistletoe… Oh! There's one about how he got someone kidnapped and then helped her escape by entertaining the captors. If I remember correctly, it was a giant… no one could get her to laugh except Loki. He tied a string to a goat's beard, and the other end to-"

"What are you talking about?" A low voice echoed from the hallway. Jenny immediately stopped when she noticed it was Loki and Thor.

"Nothing!" She said quickly.

"She was telling some pretty gruesome stories about you." Balder said to Loki, looking quite horrified. "I might never go under a mistletoe again!"

"What?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"And she thinks you gave birth to Sleipnir!" Balder continued. Jenny looked at the ground. She could feel her face turning red with embarrassment. Why did she tell Balder these stories?  
"What…?" Loki asked, looking even more confused. "That's impossible! Where did you get an idea like that?" He demanded, looking straight at Jenny.

Jenny looked up and shrugged. "My ancestors…?" She said shyly.

"They must have gotten confused… maybe it was the Ice Age." Balder mused.

"Perhaps," Odin said. "But we have more urgent business to take care of. Jane Foster, Jennifer Robinson; you are welcome to come with us."

"To where?" Jenny asked.

"We have some important business to discuss. It's the Bifrost. We're not sure what happened, or why it pulled you in. We are to meet with Heimdall, and see what he thinks." Odin replied, leading the group to a room. Sif, The Warriors Three, and Heimdall were gathered around a table. They all turned and placed a fist upon their chests to greet Odin.

"Thank you everyone for meeting here today." Odin nodded in response. "Heimdall, I understand some of the Long Fang members were trying to escape with their own portals. It must have been hard for them to conjure them. They couldn't make any more once you used the Bifrost to pull them back into battle."

Heimdall nodded, his golden eyes piercing.

"So, you must have pulled them in by accident." Fandral mused.

"We were in the midst of fighting them." Thor added.

"Now the Bifrost seems to be slower." Heimdall said. Jenny was amazed at the sound of his voice. It was so low… almost unreal.

"There may be something happening that's making it slower." Odin nodded. "Sometimes magic can have an effect on it. Loki, do you think you could've lost control when you were taken ill? A similar thing happened to Frigga."

"I'm not sure…" Loki hesitated. "I… I did sleep a lot."

"Or…" Jenny stepped forward to stand between Loki and Balder. "I noticed the Bifrost runs like a machine… maybe there's something jammed in one of the gears."

"But the Bifrost isn't just a machine…" Balder pointed out.

"What makes you think that, mortal?" Loki asked, waving Balder off. Balder cringed and rolled his eyes.

"When I was five, I was watching my dad try to put together a computer. He had trouble sorting out all the chips and the equipment. He had to take a break from it after he nearly finished it because the computer wasn't turning on. I figured out there was a small piece of plastic stuck in the fan… this was an old computer… anyways, once I had pulled it out, rearranged a few chips, and then clicked on a few things, I got the computer to work."

"At five?" Jane's eyes widened.

"I like to build things…" Jenny's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "What I'm saying is, the smallest thing could be making the Bifrost malfunction."

"Well," Balder grumbled. "This is no concern for a _small_ , insignificant-"

Once Jenny had been called small, she grabbed the back of Balder's neck, grabbed his hand, and banged his head on the table. She pounded him so hard, the noise echoed in the room.

"Ow…" Balder winced.

"Say that again!" Jenny snapped.

"That actually hurt…" Balder whimpered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Around the room, some had winced at the sound of Balder's head impacting the table. Jane closed her eyes and shook her head. Thor stared at Jenny in amazement. Loki couldn't help but to sneer at his brother's expense, and he was more and more amazed at this mortal with each passing moment.

"All right, Miss Robinson, you had your fun." Loki was surprised to see Odin smiling at her. "Why don't you and Jane go back to the lounge for a while. And we will look into the Bifrost to see if your theory is right. It wouldn't kill us to check."

"Ah, thanks…" Jenny nodded apologetically before following Jane out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Balder complained. "She was so friendly before, what happened?"

"I don't think she likes to be called names." Thor replied. "Specifically, ones regarding her height…"

"Well, I will never do that again!" Balder said, standing up. "Are you sure she's mortal? She seems very strong."

"No, she doesn't have any special abilities." Thor replied. "Just a trained fighter."

"Sif, take the Warriors Three, and follow Heimdall to the Bifrost." Odin said. "Check to see if there is anything small, interfering with it."

Sif nodded before she and The Warriors Three all left with Heimdall.

"Jennifer…" Odin mused to himself. His three sons all stood in curiosity, wondering what he would say next. "She reminds of Frigga… when she was that age."

The sons stayed silent. They never thought of Frigga to be so energetic, impatient, and short-tempered. How could Jenny be anything like Frigga?

Odin looked up at his sons, reading the expressions on their faces. "Impatience, speaking in anger… those things go away when you become a parent. Though you may fall short from time to time." Odin admitted. "Frigga was quick to learn, and quick to anger. But she was also kind, gentle, caring, and concerned for the welfare of others. In time, you will see it in Jennifer."

 **I can imagine how awkward it will be for Thor and Loki when Ragnarok comes out! I feel like it will run my theory into the ground. Of what Loki did to Odin or how Odin disappeared and stuff. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The Weaponry

As the hours went on, each of the guests were escorted to their own rooms in the palace. Jenny had been reading a book, and resting for a time before she decided to explore. She walked through the beautiful, golden halls. She came across a door, opened just a crack. She gently pushed it open to see miles and miles of swords and weapons lined up on display.

"Wow…" Jenny smiled, eyes wide in amazement. She walked into the room and began to look at all the weapons. She approached a helmet with low, wide horns. "Bor's helmet…" She whispered, before interpreting the ruins. "Yes!" She cheered once she realized she was right. She proceeded to do this throughout the room. She came across a golden sword. It was a little taller than she was, but that didn't stop her from testing it out. She picked it up and swung it around.

"Having fun?" A voice crept from behind her. She gasped and turned toward the intruder, sword at the ready. She was surprised to see Loki there, watching her critically with his hands behind his back.

Jenny allowed herself to unstiffen. She lowered the sword and sighed in relief. "I was," She grumbled before placing the sword back. "Until _you_ came in here." She paused for a moment and looked over at Loki. His face was so… unreadable. It drove her crazy… He almost looked amused by her…

"I'm sorry," Jenny said gently. "I shouldn't talk to you like that… You saved my life after all… I didn't get the chance to say this yet, but… thank you."

"You're welcome," Loki replied, nodding his head slightly. He walked over to her and circled around her, examining her carefully.

"Hey whoa!" Jenny snapped, spinning around. "What's with the circling around?! Were you a vulture in another life?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Loki smiled at her and took a step back, hands up in surrender. "I'm just curious about you. You are unusually strong for a young mortal, and you survived quite a few endeavors… are you sure you're mortal?"

"I'm pretty sure I am." Jenny replied, shrugging slightly.

"What do you know about your parentage?" Loki asked.

"My parents were both human." Jenny stated.

" _Were_ …" Loki repeated. "I'm sorry to hear that… what happened?"

"Ah, it was a long time ago." Jenny waved Loki off. "My dad was shot when I was six, and my mom died of brain cancer while I was in high school." She said this nonchalantly, though Loki could see there was still hurt and grief in her eyes. He decided to steer away from this topic.

"So… Thor tells me you're a skilled fighter." He said.

Jenny began to feel uncomfortable. "Why are you asking me about these things?" She asked.

"I just want to get to know you." Loki shrugged. "I mean, find out what makes you so special… if the Avengers want you so badly on their team."

"That's none of your business." Jenny retorted.

"I find it fascinating you don't even want to join them." Loki continued. "If I were you, I would join them."

"That's big talk coming from a guy who lead an alien army to my hometown." Jenny growled. "And lucky for you, I was in California when that happened. But if anything happened to my Nanny, I would have hunted you down and killed you."

Loki sneered. "Would you really? You don't seem to be the killing type… you're too weak."

Jenny clenched her fist and swung it at Loki's jaw. He seemed surprised at first from the hit as he reached up and gently brushed his cheek. "Ow… that actually hurt…" He mused, before turning back to Jenny and smiling. "I like you."

Jenny growled at him in frustration.

"Is everything all right in here?" Thor asked, walking into the room.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Jenny sighed, before pointing her finger at Loki. "Remove him from my sight please!"

"What did you do?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow at Loki.

"I didn't do anything!"

"He was making fun of me!"

"Jenny," Thor turned to the mortal. "One of the servants is requesting you in your chambers."

"Why?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"It's for the feast tonight." Thor replied. "You are an honored guest, for helping fight in the battle in Vanaheim. The servant wants to help you pick out something to wear."

"Oh," Jenny seemed shocked at this. "Okay…" She glared at Loki before turning and leaving the room.

"What do you want?" Loki grumbled at Thor.

"Nothing," Thor shrugged. "I heard voices from the hallway and came to see if everything was all right."

"Huh," Loki nodded.

"Am I sensing an attraction between the two of you?" Thor asked.

"What?" Loki's eyes narrowed. "Me… and that skinny mortal? No!" Loki growled and stormed out of the room.

"Just asking." Thor smiled to himself.

~jb~

Joey and Yuki both sat on the couch, watching Ian pacing anxiously around the room. Erik was looking through some old papers.

"So, what now?" Joey asked.

"There's nothing much we can do." Erik replied.

Joey stood from the couch and walked over to Erik. "But my cousin is missing! And we don't know where any of our friends are!"

"On the contrary, we do." Erik handed a children's book to Joey.

"Norse Mythology?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jenny is most likely in Asgard." Erik replied. "Read about the Nine Realms. Magic and science can collide."

"So… Jenny is in Asgard." Joey confirmed.

"Yes… it may be the push she needs." Erik mused, almost seemingly to himself.

"For what?" Joey asked.

Erik's eyes seemed to glow. "It's time she finds out who she can be… I mean… _really_ be. Something her father can be proud of."

"What are you talking about?" Joey demanded, becoming more frustrated.

"Joey, you know your grandfather met Captain America, right?" Erik asked.

"That's what Grandma says…" Joey replied, shrugging.

"Well, have you ever wondered what your Uncle Charles _really_ did for a living?"

Joey stayed silent, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I'll give you a hint; he was an excellent painter. He taught art at the university I worked at for a while. This man knew how to live. He was a talented man… especially with a gun."

"He was an agent?" Joey asked, his eyes widening.

Erik smiled.

"A _S.H.I.E.L.D._ agent?!" Joey gasped. "Does Jenny know?"

"No one in your family knew, except his wife, Eloise." Erik replied. "I had never taken an interest in S.H.I.E.L.D, but he was always able to keep things smooth between us. But when he got shot during a mission, things started to go down with me and S.H.I.E.L.D., until they finally took away our equipment."

"Wait, Uncle Charlie wasn't mugged?!" Joey asked.

"No, that was his alibi." Erik replied.

"I can't believe it!" Joey breathed. "All this time, I thought I had a pretty cool uncle… but now… he just became the coolest uncle in the world! And I never even knew it!"

"But Mr. Selvig?" Yuki stood to join them. "What does that have to do with Jenny?"

"The Avengers know this." Erik replied. "And they have learned a lot about Jenny. They want to recruit her for the Avengers Initiative."

"The Avengers Initiative?" Joey repeated. "Man… she shouldn't have gone to California when Manhattan was attacked!"

"That's why you went to that meeting!" Ian suddenly stopped pacing and walked over to Erik. "You were meeting with the Avengers!"

"Just a few of them," Erik said. "Tony Stark was there, and Director Fury, and a few others. Thor almost came, but then became a little… preoccupied."

"Why do they want Jenny?" Joey asked, concern in his voice.

"Don't you see, Joey?" Yuki placed a hand on his shoulder. "Someone is _finally_ recognizing Jenny for her talents! Now she has a chance to make her father proud and _really_ make something of herself; something _she_ can be proud of too!"

"But what about us?" Joey snapped, whipping away from her. "What about the things she's doing now? What about Element Supreme? What about _everything_ we have all been through together!"

"Joey," Erik now placed his hand on Joey's shoulder. "This is Jenny's decision. She may not even accept… That's where signs are pointing to anyways… but even if she does, I know she won't turn her back on you guys. If she's anything like her father, she'll always be here for you."

Joey wasn't sure if he was convinced, but he nodded.

 **Surprise! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

The Split

"So, young mortal!" Volstagg placed another plate of meat in front of Jenny. "Have you ever eaten at an Asgardian banquet before?"

"No…" Jenny admitted nervously, looking over at Odin. She was sitting at his right hand, as his honored guest. "But, I like to try new things."

"This is your lucky day." Thor said.

For some strange reason, the person in charge of the seating wanted to have Jane and Thor sitting across the table, facing each other. Odin had insisted Jenny sat at his right hand for the evening. Thor moved down to sit across from Jane. And guess who Jenny had to sit across?

Loki.

On the bright side, he didn't really look up from his plate, and he didn't seem to have the appetite that Volstagg had. The warrior sat down a little further away, after handing Jenny her food. He laughed and indulged himself with his meat and his ale. The rest of Jenny's team sat close by, cheering him on.

"Well, here goes." Jenny said, before she began to stuff her face with meat.

"You must be starving…" Odin mused.

Jenny swallowed before answering. "I honestly can't remember when I last ate."

"The noddle shop, this morning," Jane reminded her.

"Right, thanks." Jenny mumbled before shoving another piece of meat in her mouth. She picked up a chicken drumstick and took a large bite of it.

"Your appetite hasn't changed Jenny…" Jane commented. "First, inhaling a hot dog at that summer trip, eating fourteen ousters… now this…"

"Fourteen ousters?!" Loki finally looked up at Jenny, who seemed to be a very happy person at the moment.

"She likes to eat a lot." Jane replied. "And yet… never gets fat…"

"Quick metabolism?" Thor asked. Jenny nodded her head in reply. "Hm… or she may just have the appetite of a true warrior! Get her another plate! She's made her ancestors proud!"

"Yes!" Jenny cheered as she swallowed her last piece of meat. "Another!" She grabbed her empty plate and tossed it like a frisbee across the room over Loki's head. It crashed into one of the candle posts, knocking it over and causing a loud crash that echoed throughout the room. Everyone at the banquet table went silent and stared at Jenny, who looked horrified at what she had just done.

"Yes!" Thor cheered out. "Another!" The other guests cheered along. Jenny sat in her chair and sighed in relief. Thor held out his fist to her. She swiftly met it with hers and smiled triumphantly. When she turned her head to see Odin smiling at her, Thor waved his hand as though it was in pain.

Jane and Loki both shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

~jb~

Loki sat alone in the gallery, staring blankly at the painting that had been completed so many years ago. He looked at the beautiful woman, holding one of her sons in her arms. Her gentle face looked happy and calm, and her blue eyes sparkled. Loki sighed and looked away from the painting. Those certainly were more happier days.

"Loki?" A gentle voice came from behind him. He turned to see Jenny standing there. He hadn't noticed her dress from earlier. He excused himself from the feast early to spend some time in the gallery, and he hadn't been in the mood to be social, so he wasn't paying a lot of attention… until she started gobbling down the chicken. Her dress was gold, and fit her very nicely. She was still wearing that yellow scarf, only, it was draped around her shoulders, instead of tied around her neck.

Loki tried not to think too much about Jenny's dress. Instead he began to build his walls… as usual.

"What do you want, mortal?" Loki grumbled.

Jenny sat beside Loki. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier."

The two of them stayed silent for a moment before Jenny continued. "I also thought you were getting lonely…so I thought I could give you some company."

Loki nodded. "You seem to be a very forgiving person."

"I try to be…" Jenny shrugged. "So… who's that woman in the painting?"

"That's…" Loki hesitated. "That's… Frigga."

"Wife to Odin?" Jenny asked.

"That's right." Loki said.

"And who is she holding?"

Loki hesitated once again. "That's me." He said quietly.

"Aw, you were so cute!" Jenny smiled. Loki ignored her comment.

"It seems no matter how much I wish, I can't go back to those days." Loki sighed. "Before I even knew…"

Jenny stayed silent for a moment. She stared at the painting of the woman with the infant held in her arms.

"Jane and Thor told me everything." Jenny said. "I didn't want to bring it up, but it seems like you could use a positive boost."

"About what?"

"Well, about the fact that you weren't born a full Asgardian." Jenny began. "I think your parents never told you because… they were afraid of hurting you."

"Is that so?" Loki grumbled. "He took me for a purpose. I was nothing more than a stolen relic…nothing more."

"Maybe his purpose changed." Jenny said gently. "I think that over the years…as Odin and Frigga raised you…they grew close to you and loved you as their real son… perhaps even forgetting that you were adopted."

Loki stayed silent.

"Loki," Jenny continued. "Maybe your dad saved you because…he saw something worth saving."

Loki lifted his head slightly at the word _worth._ Did this mortal really think that he was worthy? Of anything?

Loki smiled. Maybe he didn't feel worthy, but at least he wasn't feeling anger towards his father anymore, and this mortal made him feel like he could be himself-even though she had a short temper and liked to punch people.

"Thank you, Jenny," Loki said, standing up. "I needed to hear that, and I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot earlier." He held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet. "Will you walk with me?"

"Of course." Jenny nodded. They walked together throughout the hallways. Eventually, they came to the stables, and Jenny finally noticed Loki had a small bag with him.

"Wait… are you leaving?" Jenny asked.

"I had been planning exile for a long while." Loki replied. "I've served for Asgard for a time. Now it's time I figure out what it is that I would want from my life."

"And you think leaving would help?" Jenny asked. "But what about Thor? He needs you."

"He may be a big oaf, but he is mighty." Loki replied. "If anything, he needs _you_. You would make a fine Avenger."

Jenny stayed silent, unsure if she was convinced yet.

"I wanted to just sneak out and leave without anyone noticing." Loki admitted, opening a stall and guiding his horse out. "But now, I wanted you to see me leave…I'm not sure why. Odin would've known why I left when he found out I was missing. There's no reason to bring you along only to watch me leave. I suppose I just wanted someone to say goodbye to." He fastened the small sack onto the saddle. "I guess… maybe because…it's you."

Jenny's cheeks turned pink. She looked at the ground and shrugged. "Well…"

"Farewell, Miss Robinson." Loki said, mounting his horse. "Take care of yourself."

"Yeah…" Jenny looked up at him. "You too."

Loki urged his horse to go, and the steed ran out of the stable. Jenny ran out to watch him until he disappeared from her sight.

~jb~

"Jenny!" Summer was shaking Jenny awake, who had accidently fallen asleep by the opening of the stables.

"Huh? Summer?" Jenny yawned. "I'm so sorry, I was just-"

"Are you okay?" Summer asked, seeming to be frantic.

"I'm fine. I just fell asleep." Jenny replied. "Is everything okay? You seem…scared."

"I was," Summer replied. "One of the Long Fang members snuck into the palace. When we couldn't find you, we thought…"

"Something bad happened to me…" Jenny finished. "I'm so sorry! I'm an idiot! I shouldn't have fallen asleep-"

"What were you doing out here anyways?" Summer asked curiously.

"I was saying goodbye to Loki." Jenny admitted.

"He left? Why?"

"He wants to find himself…" Jenny replied. "But I also think he's having trouble living here. Maybe it reminds him of his failures… I can relate to that. After my mom died, I traveled to California a lot during holidays. Those trips made me feel… closer to her."

"Well, on a positive note, Odin got the guy to tell him everything. We know where their secret base is located. We're hoping to go there and try to take them all out before they can hurt the Nine Realms any further. Thor figured you'd like to join in." Summer said.

"Of course!" Jenny said. "Let's go find Thor! Not a moment to waste!"

 **Okay, things are starting to go down! Jahoo! I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Torture by Fire

Loki had cleared a far distance as his horse, Sven, galloped. He continued through the woods until the sun began to set. He came across a small meadow and decided to rest there for the night. He unpacked his things and let his horse graze. He sat back against a tree and took a deep breath. He took in the peace and quiet as the sky was turning purple and the stars where appearing. As the quiet sounds of the night began to rise, Loki began to feel more relaxed. He started a fire and went back to leaning against a tree, chewing a cattail. He pondered his dreams again. The thought of Jenny hadn't left him. He wondered if they were dreams sent from his mother, who only wanted him to know that he could still be loved and cared about. Still, Odin and Balder seemed to care about him, and Thor wanted to seek forgiveness. Things were turning out well. Loki felt comforted by the thought. His eyelids were starting to get heavy, and eventually, he let them close and drifted off to sleep.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping when he heard Sven. His steed was rearing slightly, and he was snorting as if something had startled him. Loki quickly stood and ran over to him. He placed and hand on his muzzle, and speaking softly to comfort his horse. This seemed to work for a moment, but Sven still seemed on edge. Loki gazed around the meadow. His fire had died down, and now only pieces of charcoal were glowing. Loki stayed silent for a long time before a lighted arrow flew into the middle of the meadow and set the grass on fire. Sven reared and let out a loud screech before taking off. Loki jumped to avoid getting hit by a hoof. He lay in the grass for a moment, listening as Sven's pounding hooves became more and more distant. He quickly stood to see the men in strange clothing appear with their crossbows and strange guns. He let them charge at him, taking his dagger out and swiftly dodging their hits. He was able to fight most of them off, only to realize there were more coming out of the trees. The fire grew larger, demolishing the pile he had burned off earlier. Once he saw _her_ face come out of the trees, he knew he had to surrender. He kneeled and lifted his hands in the air.

"Nebula," He curtly greeted the cyborg. She strutted across the meadow, glaring at him. "How long has Thanos been working with these ruffians?"

"He hasn't." Nebula said in her almost mechanical voice. "He doesn't have a clue that I'm here."

"I see you've grown some sense," Loki taunted. "Obviously, not enough."

"I turned my back on Thanos." Nebula replied. "I have some other plans now."

"So…" Loki hesitated. "He's not coming?"

"No," Nebula said. "But that doesn't mean I won't show mercy. You see, a lot of the Chitari were my friends, and _you_ set them up for failure."

"I wasn't even sure if we would win or not." Loki admitted. "And I wasn't sure if I wanted to win."

"You got what you wanted." Nebula said. "You still have the Tesseract, and you came home to Asgard." Nebula narrowed her eyes. "And it seems you were stupid enough to leave."

"I'm different now." Loki said.

"I see," Nebula said, picking up a large stick. She stepped over to the burning fire and held the end of the stick in it. Two men ran over, grabbing Loki's arms. "You know, I may hate Thanos, but I wouldn't mind keeping this one promise. We warned you, there would be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where we can't find you. There would be nowhere you could hide from us. Now you've failed." She walked over to him, the edge of the stick now on fire. She pressed the flame against his cheek. He cringed in pain. "And now, we will make you suffer."

"Please…no…" Loki breathed.

"Take him to your base." Nebula said, looking at the guards.

~jb~

Jenny had changed out of her dress and into what felt like a hunter's outfit. The top was long-sleeved and hung down to her knees. She wore comfortable pants with thick boots. She had brown leather and armor covering her torso. The rest of her friends wore similar clothing.

"Well gang," Summer said. "I like our new look."

"Marina, you look pretty." Chijo said. Marina blushed slightly.

"Are you ready?" Balder walked into the room towards the team.

"Yes," Summer replied. They began to walk into the hallway.

"No hard feelings, Miss Robinson?" Balder asked.

"Oh, of course!" Jenny smiled at him and shook his hand. As they walked and she was out of hearing range, Chijo leaned in and whispered to Balder.

"Don't worry, she gave me a bloody lip once."

"Huh?" Balder looked at him. "For… for calling her…?"

"Yep." Chijo nodded. "But she's quick to forgive, so don't worry."

They made their way to the front door. Thor, The Warriors Three, and Lady Sif were all waiting for them.

"Jenny!" Jane came running up to them. "Be careful!"

"I will." Jenny said before walking over to Thor. He knelt down, cupping his hands. She swiftly stepped on them and mounted the horse. He sat behind her and urged the horse to move forward. Jenny was really glad Thor offered her a ride; she was a little nervous around the horses after her misadventure from earlier. Jenny noticed Summer was riding with Balder. Chijo and Marina were riding together. Chijo was comfortable around animals, and it didn't take him long to learn how to ride a horse. The rest all rode on their own horse. Fenrir followed behind them, Momo clinging onto his back.

The sun was sinking further and further behind the mountains. The sky was dim, but Jenny could barely make out the horse running towards them.

"Wait, Thor! I see something!" Jenny shouted.

"I see it too!" Thor replied. "Everyone, halt!"

A light-brown horse came riding towards them. Chijo dismounted his horse and ran towards the rearing one. He placed his hand on his muzzle and whispered to it.

"Sven!" Thor gasped and nearly jumped off his horse. Jenny didn't even try to get down. The ground was too far away for her liking.

 _Oh sure, I can jump from building to building, but I can't get off a freakin' horse…pathetic._ Jenny thought bitterly. Thor's next words pulled her out of her thoughts.

"This is Loki's horse…"

"Something's not right," Balder said, hopping down from his horse as well. Summer stayed put, clearly feeling the same discomfort as Jenny. "Loki would never just let his horse run in panic like this… not without trying to comfort it."

"Loki should be close by then…" Thor said, looking around hopefully.

"No, he's faster than that." Fandral reasoned.

"Maybe he…" Hogun hesitated. The group went silent for a few moments. The silence made Jenny feel uncomfortable as she began to feel the worst.

"This is bad…" Thor said. "We need to get to their base, as soon as possible." He remounted his horse once more and rode off, the others quickly following him.

Jenny couldn't believe this was happening…she didn't want to. Flashes of Audrey's death went through her head. She could hear her voice calling out…the gun-shot… the phone hanging up… the entire scenario of that night played in her head, as they rode through the forest. A strong determination grew. When they got to the base, she would help Loki at all costs.

~jb~

Loki opened his eyes. His wrists and ankles were bound by shekels and he was lying on the cold, hard floor. He took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a cave. There were torches all over the walls. His captors had removed his clothes, except for his pants. The limited movement of his hands made it hard for him to use his magic.

A group of men walked into the room, led by Nebula. "Are you ready for what I promised?" Nebula asked. The men grabbed their torches and slowly walked towards him.

"Just…do it." Loki replied. "I deserve it."

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way." Nebula added, kneeling down next to him. "If you tell me where the Tesseract is, I'll spare you. No pain, no death…just freedom."

"I'd rather be dead." Loki grumbled.

"Well then, I have bad news." Nebula said. "It will be slow and painful…unless you tell me where the Tesseract is."

"Go to Hel," Loki spat at her.

Nebula slapped him across the cheek. She quickly stood and turned to the door. "You boys know what to do." She added before leaving the room.

The men began to scorch Loki with the torches on his bare skin. He cried out in pain as the flames burned him.

 _I deserve this… I am nothing… I have done so many wrongs…maybe this is how I can pay for my mistakes._


	13. Chapter 13

**May Waters glared…I'm sorry! I will make things better… New Chapter!**

Chapter 12

Rescue

The team had finally arrived at The Long Fang's hideout. Thor quickly dismounted, and helped Jenny as she slid off the horse. Each of them followed. They glanced up at what appeared to be a cave. They approached the entrance, and paused.

"We'll take out as many as we can and destroy their progress." Thor said, turning to everyone. "And Jenny, you may see if you can find Loki." Thor continued, catching the question in her eyes, though he could also see her determination to rescue Loki. Each of them ran inside the cave. There seemed to be one hallway leading to a large room. Long Fang members were scattered around fires, hammering at metal, and forging swords. Some were organizing through what appeared to be long, silver bullets.

"So, Odinson has finally come." The tall man stepped out into the middle of the room, holding his hands up in a mocking welcome. "And he's brought his friends."

"Where is my brother?" Thor demanded.

"Surely you don't mean the one standing next to you." The man corrected. "Or are you forgetting that traitor isn't your real brother?"

"Silence!" Thor snapped.

"Who do you think you are?" Balder joined in, his anger now matched with Thor's.

"My name is Long Fang." The man replied, his icy blue eyes piercing Jenny. "And you must be the warrior mortal, or… _the simple painter_ I suppose."

"Yes," Jenny replied, stepping forward. "My name is Jennifer Robinson, and if you don't hand Loki over, I will find him myself."

"You can't just barge in and go look for him." Long Fang retorted. Jenny rushed for the first door she saw. "Oh… I guess you can…you mortals are always so surprising…" He ran after her but was stopped by Thor. He threw his hammer and knocked Long Fang down. Fenrir ran after Jenny, stomping over any member trying to stop her.

The whole group was now fighting off the Long Fang. It was a battle Jenny's team had never taken part in before, but they each fought with their greatest strength.

~jb~

Jenny continued to run through the caves. Fenrir was sniffing desperately for Loki, Momo was still clinging onto his back. The wolf's whimpering echoed through the caves as he walked from one wall to another, finding his way to Loki.

Jenny peered into a small crack. When she heard voices, she ushered Fenrir and Momo into it. She slid in after them and watched as some members rushed by. They were being led by a strange woman with blue skin. She had no hair, and parts of her seemed more metallic than actual skin.

"Has he made any escape attempts?" She asked, her voice low and half robotic.

"Not once," One of the members replied.

"I guess now would be the time to keep daddy's promise." The cyborg announced.

Once the group had passed, Jenny stepped out of the crack and watched them walk away. Fenrir let out a low growl. Momo hissed…

Momo rarely hissed at people. Jenny almost forgot that Momo could hiss. She knew this girl was serious trouble. She followed their voices through the caves, Fenrir right behind her. She came to a metal door. She gently pressed her ear against it and could barely make out some people yelling…one crying out… Jenny stepped away from the door, clenching her fists. She continued to take a few steps back before pausing, running forward, and kicking at the door. The first try only dented the door a little. She tried again, only leaving a larger dent. She tried one more time and the door was ripped off the hinges and plummeted to the ground. A small cloud of dirt kicked up for a moment. Jenny stepped into the room.

The strange woman turned at the loud noise and glared at Jenny through black eyes. She was standing next to Loki, who was half-naked, and chained to the floor. Members where standing around, holding torches in their hands.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded.

Jenny pulled out one of her weapons her friend, Audrey, had given her. It looked like a small, black pipe. She pushed a small button and a sword extended from it.

"Answer!" The woman snapped. The men around her looked at each other with unease.

"I am The Painter." Jenny replied. She lunged at each of the men, knocking their torches out of their hands. She tripped a few of them, and only scratched some of their legs. Once she had finished the men off, she turned to the woman.

"Now you know who I am, but I don't know you." Jenny said.

"I am Nebula, a daughter of Thanos…" She replied, although she didn't seem to be pleased with the title. Either way, Jenny wasn't impressed. She glanced down at Loki. His skin was covered in burns. He lay on the floor, barely conscious. He turned his head from side to side, slowly waking up.

"J…Jenny…?" He whispered.

Jenny's blood boiled as she glared at Nebula. She couldn't help but to blame herself for letting this happen… she saw him leave…why didn't she stop him?

Jenny knew why she was angry. Her friend was dead because of her, and now Loki was hurt. She was angry at the man who killed her friend… She was angry at Nebula for hurting Loki…

How could a person do such a thing?!

"How could you?" Jenny demanded. "How dare you hurt my friend?!"

"He is a monster." Nebula replied. "He betrayed us. He's only getting what he deserves."

Jenny's hands were shaky. A small voice told her she shouldn't be fighting in this condition. Anger was not the answer. But then…it felt as though Jenny had lost all control.

"You…" Jenny growled. "You bitch!" Jenny yelled, lunging at Nebula. The woman quickly pulled out a sword of her own, and a small knife. The two were caught in an intense battle. Jenny could hear Fenrir whimpering from outside the room.

The small voice grew louder. It urged Jenny to stop fighting. She was too angry to win this battle.

 _Well, if it works for Summer, it works for me!_ Jenny thought bitterly. Suddenly, Nebula kicked under Jenny's leg. Jenny fell hard onto her back. Nebula stepped on her elbows and held the tip of her sword above Jenny's chest.

"Fine," She said, her voice still in monotone. "I'll kill you first." She gripped the handle with both hands. She raised her arms in the air, ready to strike.

 _I can't win this fight…_ Jenny thought, struggling to get free. Her sword was lying beside her, barely out of her reach. She should've listened to that voice in her head. If she had just used her common sense and calmed herself before fighting, she could've had the upper hand. But now, she had learned this lesson too late. She closed her eyes, waiting for Nebula's sword to pierce her heart.

Suddenly, she heard Nebula scream. She looked up to see Momo climbing up Nebula's leg. She stepped off Jenny, dropping her sword and waving her hands around.

"Someone get this beast off me!" She shouted, spinning around. Momo was crawling all over Nebula, only pausing to bite her. She paused and bit into Nebula's nose.

Jenny was frozen. She had never seen Momo behave like this before. It's not every day you see your pet monkey with murder in her eyes…

Nebula batted Momo off her. Momo stumbled onto the ground, but quickly stood on her hind legs, unharmed. She hissed again at Nebula.

"You'll pay for that, you little creature!" Nebula snapped, blood dripping down her nose.

Fenrir finally stepped into the room, growling at Nebula.

"Face it," Jenny said, standing up, rubbing one of her elbows. "You're surrounded."

Nebula looked between the three creatures.

"Fenrir won't attack you, unless I say so." Jenny said. "I suggest you leave…if you want to live."

"I'm not afraid of your overgrown mutt!" Nebula spat. "I'm Nebula, daughter of-"

Fenrir stepped forward and hit Nebula with one of his paws, which must have been the size of a dinnerplate. Nebula flew into the wall. She grunted as she hit the ground. Fenrir walked over to stand beside Jenny.

"That is a warning." Jenny said again. "Leave Asgard now, and never come back!"

Nebula slowly stood. She glared at Jenny in anger. "We'll meet again mortal!" She growled, pointing at Jenny before rushing out of the room. Jenny sighed in relief and fell to her knees for a moment. She breathed heavily, and took a moment to regain her composure.

Fenrir suddenly bolted out of the room, and then stood outside the door. He looked over at her as if to ask of she was coming.

"He…hates…tunnels." Loki whispered.

"Loki!" Jenny gasped and crawled over to him. Momo jumped onto Jenny's shoulder.

"You should… you should get out of here." Loki said. "It's too dangerous…They're making weapons…explosives."

"How did you find out about this?" Jenny asked.

"I can't use much of my magic, but I was able to use a little to see what was going on throughout the caves. They're preparing for war against Asgard."

"We have to stop them." Jenny said. She pushed another button on the handle of her sword. The blade shrunk into a small knife. She began to pick at the shekels that bound his wrists.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Loki asked as she released one wrist.

"I'm not sure." Jenny replied. "Thor is destroying things currently." She undid his second wrist and began to pick at the shekels that bound his ankles.

"How did you learn to do that?" Loki asked, sitting up slowly.

"I grew up in an apartment complex." Jenny replied. "I was always playing "spy". I'd steal my Dad's old tools and crawl through the vents. Or hack the AC control to get people to open their doors. I wouldn't steal anything, I was just being nosy… and the staff could never figure out how I knew about events before everyone else did… let's just say I learned a lot about unlocking things."

"That's amazing." Loki replied. "You must be good at finding things."

"Maybe," Jenny shrugged, finishing the last shekel. "But… I found you…" She looked up at him for a moment. "We should get going. Can you walk?"

"I can try…" Loki replied. He slowly stood and stumbled a little. Jenny rushed and put his arm over her shoulders. "Just go without me. I'll only slow you down."

"Tell that to Thor." Jenny replied. "He's not leaving without you..." She began to lead him down the hall.

"Even so," Loki replied. "The Long Fang will still try to come to war."

Jenny paused. "Wait… you did say they had explosives, right?"

~jb~

Thor had been fighting off multiple Long Fang members. Long Fang himself only stood and observed the battle. Thor looked over and noticed Fenrir running towards the exit, Loki clinging onto his back. Thor sighed in relief to see his brother was safe…but where was Jenny?

At the thought, Jenny was running over to her friend, Summer. The two friends spoke for a moment before rushing to the patio.

"No!" Long Fang shouted and pointed at them. "Stop them!"

Summer used her fire to keep members from getting to her and Jenny. They ran up the stairs where more barrels were sitting. Jenny grabbed a strange device from one and began picking at it with a small knife. She placed it back into one of the barrels and rushed back down the stairs, Summer quickly following behind.

As Jenny ran, she bumped into Long Fang. He grabbed her forearms and held her up to look her in the eye.

"What did you do?!" He demanded. " _What did you do?!_ "

Jenny gave him a sharp kick in the leg. He let go of her arms and stepped back. He swung his sword at Jenny, scratching her cheek. Summer punched her fist at him, and a blast of fire knocked Long Fang back.

"Jenny, what going on?" Thor asked as Jenny approached him.

"You might want to call everyone back. The whole base is gonna blow!" Jenny replied.

"Retreat!" Thor yelled out to his team. "Retreat!" Thor's team and Jenny's team all ran for the exit.

Thor heard a large _boom_ from behind him. He dared not look back, but he swung his hammer and flew forward. He grabbed the first person within reach: Jenny. He gently wrapped his arm around her and flew out of the cave.

The stars and the moon where shining outside. Loki had been resting in the grass, Fenrir sitting beside him.

Thor set Jenny to her feet and turned to see the entrance of the cave. Everyone was rushing out as the tunnels were collapsing behind them. Dust kicked up as the last of the rocks were falling. A gush of wind rushed past them.

They all stood for a moment in silence as the dust settled.

"That was fun…" Chijo said, breaking the silence. A sigh of relief swept through the group.

"Now what?" Lady Sif asked.

"We return home and celebrate our victory." Thor replied calmly.

"Thor…" Loki grunted. They turned to see Loki had stood and was leaning against Fenrir. "You… you… came…" He closed his eyes and collapsed onto the ground.

"Loki!" Thor rushed forward to embrace his brother. "Who did this to you, Brother?"

"Some crazy, bald lady." Jenny replied. "I don't think she was from around here."

"Where is she now?" Marina asked.

"Buried I hope!" Jenny snapped, tears filling her eyes.

"Jenny…?" Summer stepped forward and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I've… I've learned a hard lesson." Jenny admitted.

"There's a cottage just a few miles from here…towards the west." Balder said. "We used to go camping there when we were children. If Loki isn't ready to come home yet, he could rest there."

"Would someone be willing to stay with him?" Thor asked. "Until he is well enough. It shouldn't take too long…"

"I'll do it." Jenny said. "I'll make sure he's resting…and then I'll need to take some time for myself." She walked over as Thor helped Loki onto Fenrir's back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Summer asked.

"No…" Jenny admitted, wiping away her tears. "I need time to meditate…"

Summer nodded.

Thor knelt down and cupped his hands, helping Jenny onto Fenrir's back.

Thor gave Jenny directions to the cottage, reassuring her that Fenrir knew the way. He urged Fenrir to go. They watched her ride off before mounting their horses and heading back to the palace.

~jb~

Jenny had been riding Fenrir for a long time. She found riding Fenrir seemed easier than riding a horse. Momo was clinging to Jenny's back, while Jenny held onto Loki's arm. After what seemed like hours, they came to a pretty cottage. It looked like one of the paintings her father painted many years ago. As the sun was rising, it reflected on the water and complimented the purple flowers. Although it must have not been occupied for years, it still looked like it was built yesterday.

 _Magic, I guess…_ Jenny thought. She wasn't surprised anymore. She hadn't been surprised by things for three years to be honest. Three years ago, she found out her friends had super powers…

Fenrir stopped in front of the steps and slowly lay on the ground. Jenny was able to slide off and help Loki up the front steps and into the cottage.

The inside was beautifully decorated. There were some heads of strange beasts hanging over the fireplace. Jenny ignored them and helped Loki into the nearest bedroom. He plopped down onto the large bed and closed his eyes again. Jenny went outside to fetch some cold water from the stream. She brought the bucket back inside and found a clean cloth. She returned to the bedroom and placed the wet cloth onto Loki's forehead. His face seemed less tense, and the room suddenly became cooler. She noticed the burns on his flesh were beginning to fade. It fascinated her. After a long moment, she decided to leave him be. She went to see if there were any ingredients to make an herbal tea. Normally, Jenny wasn't fond of tea, but she only drank it when there was no hot chocolate mix. And she would certainly not drink any coffee, after her misadventure as a teenager…

She was able to find some herbs and began to boil a pot of water over the fireplace. As she watched the fire, she thought of her mother, and living in California. On their way to a camping trip, they had stopped at a small café, and Jenny had wondered what a frappe tasted like. Neither she, nor her mother knew if it had any coffee or caffeine in it. She tried it anyway, and nearly jumped out of her seat…her fingers were shaky and she couldn't seem to stop talking. Her mother finally tried it and confirmed that it was coffee. After that experience, Jenny decided to avoid coffee altogether. She didn't mind a cup of tea, and there was plenty of it stored in one of the cabinets.

As time went on, the house seemed to become colder and colder. She wrapped a blanket around herself and continued boiling some water. She stayed next to the fireplace. Jenny wondered if it was Loki cooling the house down…

"Frost Giant…" Jenny mumbled. "He just _had_ to be a Frost Giant…He couldn't have been something tropical that likes warm sun, and warm sand, and…" She trailed off when she heard footsteps coming into the room. She turned to see Loki walking slowly towards her, a hand placed on the wall for balance.

Jenny stared in awe. His skin was blue, and his eyes were blood-red. Jenny had never seen a Frost Giant, nor even could imagine what they looked like…

Jenny blinked and looked at the floor. "Um… you're up…" She stammered.

Loki paused, looking up at Jenny. He seemed…angry…

"Do you not fear me?" Loki growled.

"No, of course not." Jenny said softly, looking up at him.

Loki's breathing became heavy. "I am the monster parents tell their children about at night. I am the monster that had frozen and killed many mortals. I am the terror of winter…yet all you do is stare… _why_?"

"Because my friend can shoot fire out of her mouth." Jenny said. "And…I have another friend who can eat rocks…my cousin can fly. Nothing surprises me anymore." Jenny stepped towards Loki and placed a hand on his cheek. "Listen to me. I am going to tell you the same thing I tell my friends. You are not a monster. You are not a freak. This is who you are. This is something you can take advantage of. Embrace who you are. I know what it's like to be pushed aside and called 'unimportant'. I fell into depression for a while. Don't be like me. I can accept you, but you have to accept yourself."

From where Jenny's hand had been placed, Loki's skin started to turn back into his original form. He blinked, and his eyes were green again.

"I apologize for that, Jennifer…" Loki said. "I have no right to treat you like that…but I also thank you for your kindness." He swayed a little, catching his balance by placing his hand on the wall again.

"Maybe you should lie down." Jenny said. "Get some rest."

~jb~

After Loki had gone to rest, Jenny decided to go outside and meditate, just as she had planned. She felt so disappointed in herself. She had vowed she would never be angry or vengeful while fighting. Now that the damage had been done, she needed to ponder about something. She wondered what she would do if she had found the man who had killed her best friend, Audrey… Would she get the police involved and have him arrested as she planned, or would she forget and lose her temper again?

She sat in the soft, cool grass and took a deep breath. She crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply. She let the peaceful feeling surround her. Her teacher, Sensei Kaizen had taught her this technique. He taught her the importance of mediation, but he forgot to mention what she could do with it.

When her Sensei had been taken by her former enemies, The Titans, she had meditated and had a vision, discovering Sensei Kaizen was still alive.

He would also encourage her to mediate after a battle. To help her reflect on what she learned and how she can improve.

Her plan was to do just that, but then she could sense something…

Was it another vision?

At the thought, she gasped as she saw the city of Asgard. She saw an eagle flying across the rooftops, holding a sword in its' talons. It released the sword and flew off. The sword was caught by a man. His crystal-blue eyes gazing over the city, then locking onto his target; Odin.

The vision was gone. Jenny opened her eyes and gasped. She quickly stood, breathing heavily. She ran into the cabin, nearly tripping a few times as she went. She began to gather some things together, finding a spear and a sword.

"Jennifer, what's going on?" Loki asked, walking into the room. His skin was a lot less pale and he wasn't losing his balance. He certainly looked much better.

"I have to get back to the palace." Jenny said. "It's Long Fang, he's alive! And he's going to kill Odin!"

"What?" Loki asked. "How do you know this?"

"It's hard to explain…" Jenny replied. "But I have to go back."

Loki stayed quiet for a moment before nodding. "All right. You'll need to take Fenrir. If you stay north for a few miles, you'll be able to see the city."

Jenny sighed in relief. "Thank you!" She nodded to him and turned to leave. Momo stood by the door, looking up at Jenny.

"Keep an eye on him." Jenny said, before leaving the cabin.

 **Dun! Dun! Dun! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just when y'all thought it was over! I love moments when you're like: Yay! The bad guy lost…but that was too easy! Then BOOM! It's not over! That happened when I saw Wonder Woman!**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 13

The Long Sword

"Make way for the heroes of Asgard!" One of the soldiers shouted, leading the rest of the group towards the palace. Thor had been carrying a heavy heart as he rode. He was glad his brother was safe, but after hearing about…some crazy bald lady (as Jenny would put it), he began to wonder what had happened when Loki first fell off the Bifrost…

He remembered seeing Loki again after that; pale, tired eyes, looking for an escape… trying to act independent, yet obviously controlled by something Thor didn't understand. He thought about when he had asked Loki; "Who controls the would-be king?"

He remembered Loki had avoided the question, answering; "I am a king!"

Thor began to realize Loki hadn't answered his question because he didn't _want_ to, but because he _couldn't_ answer…

Then he remembered when the portal had opened, and Thor was fighting his brother. Loki's eyes had turned and he seemed broken by the battle. Thor had taken that chance to help him come to his senses. Thor assumed Loki's stubbornness had caused him to stab him, but now he wondered if there was something _more_ than that…

 _Whatever happened Brother, I will find out._

"Thor!" Jenny's voice interrupted his thoughts. He quickly turned to see Jenny riding up next to him.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" Thor asked. "Is Loki all right?"

"Loki's fine!" Jenny replied, although she seemed frantic. "Long Fang is alive! He's in the city!"

"What?" Thor replied. "That's impossible! They were buried!"

"Not all of them, some must have escaped!" Jenny replied.

"Trust her, Thor." Summer said, riding behind them with Balder. "We should be cautious."

"I do trust you." Thor replied, looking at Jenny. "How do you know this?"

"Call it a…training technique." Jenny replied.

"All right Jenny, stay close and stay alert." Thor nodded. "And by the way, we found this after you left. It's Long Fang's sword. We found it by the entrance that got destroyed."

Jenny looked to see the sword attached to Thor's belt. It must have been about seven feet long. It looked strangely like the sword Jenny saw in her vision…

She shivered but continued to follow Thor. Once they had reached the steps of the palace, Fenrir laid on his stomach again and Jenny got off his back.

Odin walked down the steps to greet them. Thor dismounted his horse, Long Fang's sword in his hand.

"Thor, I'm glad you've returned." Odin said. "Where is Loki?"

"Loki is safe and resting." Thor replied. "We have come with Long Fang's sword."

"I see," Odin nodded. "Long Fang has always been a scourge to the Nine Realms." He reached out to grasp the sword, when suddenly a large bird swooped down and snatched it in its' talons.

Jenny gasped as she watched it fly over the city, dropping the sword into someone's hand. A man stood on the rooftops, glaring down at them with crystal-blue eyes. He pointed the Long sword at Odin. Suddenly, more members appeared from the crowd, quickly grabbing Odin and running into the palace. Some following slowly behind, arrows at the ready. The doors closed. Thor ran forward, attempting to punch it open.

"No!" He shouted, his face beginning to turn red. He, Balder, The Warriors Three, Chijo, and a few soldiers picked up a large statue and began to run it into the door. Jenny, Summer, Marina, and Lady Sif stood and watched.

"Wow…that's an impressive door." Summer said.

"They'll never reach Odin in time…" Sif added.

Jenny picked up a rock and threw it at Fandral's head.

"Ow! That actually hurt!" He yelled. The others paused and looked over at Jenny.

"I have an idea!" Jenny declared, running down the steps. The girls quickly running behind her. The men gently set the statue down and followed them.

Jenny found the nearest window and pulled out one of her nun-chucks. She aimed it towards the window and shot out what looked like a grabbing hook attached to a cord. She began to climb up the wall. Each of the team followed, using their own abilities. Once they had all gotten into the window, they began to sneak around. The Long Fang must have brought Odin to his bedroom balcony, where all could see Long Fang kill their king…

"Thor? Jenny?" Jane whispered. She and Darcey where hiding behind a pillar in one of the hallways. Jane quickly ran over to Thor, but kept her voice low. "What's going on? Some men just broke into the palace and dragged Odin away!"

"They didn't hurt you?" Jenny asked.

"No," Darcey replied. "They just pointed arrows at us and walked away."

"Hey…that gives me another idea…" Jenny said, her eyes lighting up.

"Uh-oh…" Summer hesitated.

~jb~

Odin stood, facing away from the balcony. He could hear the crowd below, but he couldn't make out their words. Two of the Long Fang members who had dragged him into the room had left and were guarding the door outside. Long Fang paced around Odin, his sword glistening from the torchlights.

"You have always been in my way." Long Fang growled at him. "And now…it's my turn to have glory. Bow to me."

~jb~

Jenny led Jane, Darcey, Summer, Marina, and Lady Sif out into the hall. They had put on beautiful Asgardian gowns and walked toward a few members. They whispered to each other and giggled, though Summer was not as pleased as she appeared.

The two members looked at them, one with his sword raised.

"No," The other said quietly, gesturing for him to lower his sword. "Daughters?"

"Nah…ladies in waiting?"

"Maybe…concubines?"

"They don't practice that in Asgard! Do they…?"

The girls walked closer to them, still giggling.

One of the members cleared his throat. "Um... good evening ladies."

Lady Sif quickly punched one in the face and pulled out her sword, battling the other one. Jenny, Summer, and Marina quickly joined in as more members came out.

Jenny pinned one of them with her spear. "Thor, go!"

Thor ran out into the hall and past everyone, making his way towards Odin's room.

 **Haha! This may remind you of a few other movies. Sometimes I can't help to cross my fandoms. Leave a comment!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Fireworks

"You are a stubborn old man!" Long Fang snapped at Odin, who still stood motionless. His face was unreadable. "I said _bow to me_!"

"No matter how much the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." Odin replied blankly.

Long Fang growled. "Then you will kneel in pieces!" He raised his sword, only to be knocked over by Mjolnir. Thor ran into the room, grabbing his hammer again and charging at him. The rest of the team ran in, tying a long rope to a pillar and letting it down. Hogun quickly climbed down.

"Volstagg, get the King!" Sif shouted.

"Sorry your Highness," Volstagg said, grabbing Odin's arm and helping him slide down the rope. Summer helped Darcey as each of the team began to slide down. Marina and Jane were the last before Jenny, who looked over to see Thor was losing against Long Fang.

"Come on, Jenny!" She could hear Jane's voice calling out to hear. Long Fang knocked Thor down and looked over at the rope. Jenny grabbed her sword. She swung and cut the rope before Long Fang could grab it.

He ran towards the edge, looking at the crowd below. He couldn't see Odin anywhere.

"No…" He murmured before letting out an angry howl. He turned, pulling his sword out and walking toward Thor. "You…" He growled, grabbing Thor by the collar. "You took away my victory!"

"No!" Jenny snapped at him, throwing one of her nun-chucks at his head. "I did!"

Long Fang looked at Jenny for a moment. He narrowed his eyes at her. "The warrior mortal…" Holding his sword he began to walk toward her, breathing heavily. Jenny backed away and quickly ran out of the room. She took off down the hall. Summer, Chijo, and Marina caught up to her. They must have found their way back into the palace…

"What's the plan?" Summer asked.

"Um…" Jenny hesitated.

"You don't have a plan?!" Chijo shouted.

"Hey," Jenny defended. "I'm making this up as I-" She paused and looked out a window. She could see a tower with two Asgardians, with lots of fireworks… "Guys!"

"We're way ahead of you, Jenny." Summer replied. The three of them jumped out of the window and headed towards the tower. Summer, shooting fire out of her feet, was able to fly with ease. Chijo and Marina jumped and climbed on the buildings.

Jenny watched for a moment. She heard Long Fang running around the corner. He swung his sword at her. She ducked and he hit the pillar above her head, cracking it. She swung her leg, and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. She turned and climbed the pillar that was damaged.

Long Fang kicked at the pillar, and it fell through the wall. Jenny closed her eyes and clung to the pillar. She found herself outside the palace, the pillar knocked to its' side. She slowly stood, looking down at the people below. They were gasping or screaming, pointing up at her and staring in shock or horror. Jenny looked up and noticed the roof was close enough for her to jump. She quickly did so and climbed up on the roof. Once she had gotten to the top she looked over at the tower. This spot was perfect…

Suddenly, Long Fang burst through the top of the roof. He walked toward her, sword in hand. Jenny felt through her pockets. She lost her two weapons. One was the sword she had used to cut the rope, and the other was the nun-chuck she threw at Long Fang's head. She had also lost the sword and spear she found at the cabin while she was fighting. The only thing she could pull out was a fan…

"It looks like you're out of ideas." Long Fang growled, smiling at her. He lunged his sword at her. She blocked it with her fan, tearing at the fabric. She turned and snatched the handle, taking Long Fang's sword.

"Not quite," Jenny smiled back at him. She held his sword under his chin. "Ready guys?"

Long Fang turned to see Jenny's friends standing behind him about ten feet. They had a large firework aiming right at his back.

"We are ready, Jenny!" Summer replied, blowing some fire onto a torch. "Light her up!"

Long Fang shouted, trying to grab his sword from Jenny. She sliced at his chest, leaving a nasty gash, then swung her leg and tripped him. He landed on his back and grunted.

"Bye girl," Jenny said, jumping away from him. He turned to see the firework coming right at him. It hit him in the stomach and he went right towards the tower.

Jenny ran towards her friends. "Guys, get off the roof!" The tower exploded just as Jenny was able to slide down another rope. She let go and landed on Thor as he was running.

"Oof!" Thor grunted as they both fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Jenny said. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right, Jenny." Thor replied. "I'm all right…Jenny, you did it! You defeated Long Fang."

"Yeah well… my friends helped." Jenny replied.

"Indeed," A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Loki standing there, fully dressed in his armor and looking much healthier than he had earlier. Momo was perched on his shoulder.

"Loki?" Jenny gasped. "How did you get here?"

"A while after you left, Fenrir returned." Loki replied. "I thought something awful had happened, so I came… but it appears I came too late. The battle has already been won."

The three of them walked to the front steps. Balder was there to greet them.

"Good! Now we can hide Jenny before Odin comes and-"

"Hide Jenny?" Loki grumbled. "Balder, she's a hero!"

"A hero that made a great mess! And blew up our watch tower!" Balder replied.

"Listen you-" Loki growled and grabbed Balder's shirt.

"That's enough!" Odin raised his voice as he walked up to them.

"Father," Thor and Balder said at the same moment.

"We can explain-" Loki added, before Odin raised his hand to silence his sons. They all stepped away. Jenny walked toward Odin and knelt down on one knee, lowering her head.

"Rise." Odin said. Jenny slowly did so, but she did not dare to look in his eyes.

"Jennifer Robinson," Odin said. "You have put your life at risk, disrespected my sons, stolen Asgardian weapons, destroyed my palace, _and…_ you have saved Asgard! _…._ You bow to no one." Once he had finished, he bowed respectfully to her. She looked up and around to see that everyone had done the same, even her friends.

She looked around in confused awe as Odin straightened and gestured some of his servants to step forward.

"Jennifer, for the courage and loyalty you have shown me, I would like you to have a few gifts." One servant handed her Long Fang's sword. "And this," Another stepped forward, handing her a platinum helmet. It was strangely shaped…it had two sides sticking out… almost like wings. Jenny held it in her hands…it was so heavy… Jenny wasn't sure if she wanted it. But then again, it would be rude to refuse a gift from the Allfather… and it was so shiny!

"Thank you," Jenny said.

"You must know, in the old days, when I was a younger king, we gave things like these to mortal warriors of old." Odin explained. "I am happy to continue that tradition… you really have made your ancestors proud. Thank you for everything."

The crowd cheered. Each of Jenny's friends rushed over for a group hug. The Warriors Three and Balder joined in. They had to convince Sif to join in, and eventually Thor.

Heimdall walked over to stand next to Loki. "I'm sure you still have plenty of questions about that girl."

"What can you tell me about her?" Loki asked.

"Your future with her is not set in stone." Heimdall replied. "But she has much potential, and many enemies. You may want to stay alert. There may be a time I'll need you to pass a message onto someone."

"Who?" Loki asked.

"I can't tell you his name, but you haven't met him yet." Heimdall said. "But I need you to warn him. Are you ready for the words?"

"Yes,"

"Tell him; 'If you continue your current path, you will find yourself lost in vengeance, and the only one who will suffer is you,' you got that?"

"Yes," Loki said.

"Hopefully, you'll never have to pass on that message. But just for safe keeping." Heimdall said. "As far as I can see in the future, it is important that Jennifer Robinson stays alive."

"But, can she and her friends at least get back home?" Loki asked. "I mean, I'd hate to see them leave… but-"

"You are quite right Loki, they belong on Earth, where their home is." Heimdall replied. "Not to worry, we found out what was wrong. Lady Robinson was right about something small. A child left their toy in there and it got caught in one of the gears."

"So…Jennifer was right after all." Loki mused.

 **I need to explain a few things. Yes, this is based off Mulan a little. Like I said, I can't help but to cross my fandoms.**

 **And I had a friend from Western Samoa say, "Bye girl" to me a lot. It was even funnier with her awesome Samoan accent. I really wanted to put it in somewhere.**

 **Hopefully that makes sense. And I hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, for this story, I have made two epilogues. One to end the story, one to be that secret "end-of-credits" video. Because you have to stay for the whole thing because you can't trust Marvel with that…. Even for Spider-Man: Homecoming.**

 **Also, I think I** ** _finally_** **realized what I wanted to tell everyone! It only took me until the second-to-last chapter! One job!**

 **I wanted to say there is a Stan Lee cameo in my story! See if you can guess where. I'll give you a hint- It's a little earlier in the story.**

Epilogue Part 1

"Finally, we're going back home!" Summer cheered as the team walked towards the gateway. "This was a great adventure, but I think we all miss pizza."

"Agreed," Jenny said.

"I miss Ian… and my iPod!" Darcey added.

"So, what's going to happen now, Thor?" Jane asked.

"We have reached a decision." Thor replied. "I have access to the Nine Realms as protector, as I told my Father that's all I wanted. I told him I would stay with you, no matter where he would have me be."

"Keep him," Jenny whispered to Jane.

"And Loki is going to be training for the throne. Although I believe he would make a good king, he still has a lot to learn." Thor continued.

"Um… how is that a good idea?" Jenny asked.

"I heard that," Loki said, appearing from behind them. "But you may be right."

"Loki, don't make any of us regret our decisions!" Thor said sternly.

"I'm joking Thor," Loki defended. "I'm not a god of chaos and destruction anymore, but I'm still the God of Mischief!"

"Still not sure if it's a good idea." Jenny smiled.

"Of course, you don't. You wouldn't know of this matter." Loki taunted.

"Okay," Jane cut in. "Did you come to see us off?"

"I did, actually." Loki replied. "But I also wanted to speak with Jennifer Robinson."

"Oh great," Jenny rolled her eyes. " _Now_ what did I do?"

"Nothing bad," Loki reassured her. "You lot go on, we'll catch up. I'll make sure you don't leave her behind. I wouldn't want to get stuck babysitting this small child again."

"Hey! I'm not small!" Jenny snapped.

"All right, but just don't break anything." Thor said. The group continued their way towards the Bifrost.

"I don't know how I can thank you enough for everything you've done." Loki said once they were out of earshot. "But I can leave you with this." He pulled out a small golden chain with a beautiful green gem. "It may seem like a necklace, but I've made it so that if you need anything, just hold this and call for my aid. I'll be there."

"Wow…thanks." Jenny said, taking the necklace. "Does this mean… will I ever see you again?"

"Perhaps…" Loki replied. "If fate permits it… but try not to get into too much trouble. I don't want to have to clean up any of your messes again." They began to walk towards the Bifrost.

"Oh, come on! All you do is complain!" Jenny rolled her eyes again.

"Of course I do, I had to put up with your unruliness for the past few days!"

"Oh, that explains why you ran away, huh?" Jenny taunted. "Because you're not tough enough to handle it!"

"I have my limits, little mortal, I have my limits."

"Don't call me _little,_ you punk!"

"Jenny, glad you're finally here." Thor said. "Before we leave, I just wanted to say one last thing." He turned to Jane. "This is the place I first began my journey. Before I met you, I was banished, Heimdall using the Bifrost. Because of you, I had changed. I owe a lot to you Jane. You deserve so much more than what I can give.

"That's saying a lot." Darcey whispered to Summer.

"Keep him!" Jenny whispered to Jane.

"But this, I can give." Thor continued, as he knelt on one knee. "Jane, will you marry me?"

"Now you have no choice but to keep him." Jenny whispered to Jane again.

Jane smiled, tears falling from her eyes. She nodded her head. Thor stood and embraced her. Jenny's friends cheered. Darcey took a picture on her phone, declaring it was going on Facebook.

"I'm going to be sick." Loki grumbled.

"Yeah, it's a little weird to see your sibling get married." Jenny said. "At least, that's what my mom told me…"

"I agree with you there, Jennifer…but I'm never getting married." Loki replied.

"Don't you have a throne to sit on?!" Jenny snapped.

"All right, I'll just say goodbye and send you off." Loki said. "Farewell my friends."

"Farewell," They each replied.

"Farewell Brother, take care!" Thor said.

"You too, Brother." Loki replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sad it's the end, but I enjoyed writing it and I enjoyed publishing it. Enjoy the last chapter!**

Epilogue Part 2

The moon was shining down on the rocks that now barricaded the caves. Not all members were fortunate enough to escape. Now all surviving members had either been captured by Asgard, or worse, killed in the battles.

All except one. He had survived the explosion in the cave, and was smart enough to stay behind. And one other was fortunate enough to stay alive.

Nebula.

Her metal parts shined in the moonlight. Her eyes remained angry and dark. She looked up at the sky, wondering what she should do now.

"Sorry about everything, ma'am." The last survivor said, walking up to her. "All I can do now is escort you to your ship."

Nebula hated gentlemen, but this time she complied and let the man lead her back to her ship.

"Looks like you'll have to take your revenge on Thanos some other way." He continued.

"Don't worry," Nebula replied. "I know of some places that have things. What I really need is a weapon powerful enough to kill Thanos."

"You know, there is a planet of gold that has very powerful batteries. Or, they act like batteries. Creatures from all over the universe go there and try to steal them." The man replied.

Nebula paused. She turned to the man. "How do I get to this planet?"

 **Short, but there you go! I'm setting up for more stories to come! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
